


Descendants Rewritten

by MultiFandomWitch



Series: Descendants Rewritten [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: At least in the first movie, Canon Rewrite, Descendants Au, Descendants Genderbend, F/F, F/M, Family Day AU, I really don't like Audrey, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Pre-Aziz/Jay, Pre-Lonnie/Mal, The second generation's genders are flipped, but gayer, it's descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch
Summary: In present-day Auradon, Beth, the benevolent teenage daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle, offers a chance of redemption for the troublemaking offspring of Disney's classic villains, Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Jafar.AKA: Descendants but gayer (because come on, Disney!) and genderbent (because I apparently can't write anything that isn't genderbent).
Relationships: Aziz/Jay (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Li Lonnie/Mal
Series: Descendants Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite Descendants, but with my ships. Don't expect updates to be regular. I've already got half of the second chapter written, but I'm also in school so who knows?

Once upon a time... long, long ago... Well, more like twenty years, Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so, instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. They took all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magic barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic, no wifi… No. Way. Out. Or so I thought. Hold on, you’re about to meet us. But first, this happened.

There was a girl standing on a platform, a tailor adjusting her dress. She was looking out the large windows towards an island in the distance shrouded in darkness. Belle and Adam burst into the room, and Adam immediately stuck up a conversation with his daughter. 

“How is it possible that you’re going to be crowned queen next month? You’re just a baby!”

“She’s turning sixteen, dear.” Belle reminded her husband, slightly amused.

“Hey, pops.” Beth smiled at her father. She tried to step towards him but was stopped by the tailor, who gave her an admonishing look.

“Sixteen? That’s far too young to be crowned queen! I didn’t make a good decision until I was…” Adam pretended to think about it. “At least forty-two.” Belle shot him a look.

“You decided to marry me at twenty-eight.”

“It was either you or the teapot.” The man laughed nervously as his wife gave him a death glare. “Kidding!” Beth chuckled at her parents’ antics.

“Mom, dad.’ Once again, Beth tried to move to her parents, and once again, she was stopped by the tailor. “I’ve chosen my first official proclamation. I’ve decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance…” The princess took a deep breath. “To live here in Auradon.” Her parents reacted with shock immediately and she took the chance to explain her thoughts, finally stepping off the platform. “Every time I look at the Isle, I feel as if they’ve been abandoned!” Adam finally found his voice.

“The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?”

“We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I’ve already chosen them.”

“Have you?” Beast asked, challenging. Belle put a hand on his arm.

“I gave you a second chance.” She reminded her husband before looking over to her daughter. “Who are their parents?” 

“Cruella de Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen…” Beth took another deep breath, preparing herself for outrage. “... And Maleficent.” And, yep, there it is. The tailor gasped dramatically and quickly left the room.

“Maleficent! She’s the worst villain in the land!”

“Dad, just hear me out-”

“I won’t hear of it!” Adam cut her off. “They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!”

“Their children are innocent!” Beth burst out. “Don’t you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?” Adam hesitated. “Dad?” He received another look from Belle and sighed.

“I suppose the children are innocent.” He sounded resigned. Belle shared a triumphant with Beth.

“Well then, shall we?” She loops her arm with Adam and smiles one last time at her daughter before leading him out of the room.


	2. Wicked World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the children of four of the most feared villains in Auradon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much has been changed yet, as it's still the beginning, but the more major changes are coming soon.

There was a teenage boy, standing on a box and spraypainting the wall. He turned around, revealing a portrait of Maleficent’s silhouette surrounded by green flames and with the phrase “long live evil” inscribed on her, and he blew a strand of purple hair out of his face with a smirk before starting to sing.

_ “They say I'm trouble _

_ They say I'm bad _

_ They say I'm evil _

_And that makes me glad”_

He cackled and suddenly a girl joined in. She climbed down a ladder, past another “long live evil” portrait (this time in warmer colors and including a cobra in Maleficent’s stead).

_ “A dirty no-good _

_ Down to the bone _

_ Your worst nightmare _

_ Can't take me home”  _

She smirked just before another boy joined them, strutting like he was working a catwalk. His dark blue hair seemed to shine in what little sunlight could make it through the permanent film of clouds.

_ “So I've got some mischief _

_ In my blood _

_ Can you blame me _

_ I never got no love”  _

He crooned, slipping under a railing. A fourth person, another girl, joined the previous three. Almost everything about her was monochrome; including her long, white hair, the roots of which were pitch black; except for the shocking red sleeves of her leather jacket, and her lips, which were painted red like blood. She walked through the back street, stealing a boy’s apple while singing.

_ “They think I'm callous _

_ A low-life hood _

_ I feel so useless _

_ Misunderstood”  _

The other three teens joined her for the last word. She took a bite of the apple and threw it back to the boy without so much as looking over her shoulder. The boys met in an alley, coming from different directions and joining each other to head in the same. They sang together while walking.

_ “Mirror, mirror on the wall _

_ Who's the baddest of them all _

_ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world”  _

The four teens finally met up and started causing havoc around themselves. They kicked baskets and knocked people over as they sang.

_ “I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Rotten to the core _

_ I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Who could ask for more _

_ I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door _

_ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the _

_ I'm rotten to the core” _

The four of them ran through the Isle, banging on pipes and yelling. They got to a more crowded area and the purple-haired boy pulled out a can of spray-paint.

_ “Call me a schemer _

_ Call me a freak _

_ How can you say that _

_ I'm just unique” _

As he sang, the boy painted an “M” on a shower curtain before pulling it back, revealing someone in the tub. The first girl joined him again.

_ “What, me a traitor _

_ Ain't got your back _

_ Are we not friends _

_ What's up with that” _

She pretended to serve two people sitting at a table before jumping over it and taking the kettle with her. The second boy was walking through a booth, taunting the owner and stealing scarves.

_ “So I'm a misfit _

_ So I'm a flirt _

_ I broke your heart _

_ I made you hurt” _

The white-haired girl knocked over a crate of apples and jumped into the back of a trailer, throwing hay at the man selling the apples.

_ “The past is past _

_ Forgive, forget _

_ The truth is _

_ You ain't seen nothing yet” _

Once again, the boys sang and walked together, repeating their previous line.

_ “Mirror, mirror on the wall _

_ Who's the baddest of them all _

_ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world” _

The four teens started dancing, and others around them quickly joined. It’s not like they had much else to do. They all kept dancing as the four started singing again.

_“I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Rotten to the core_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Who could ask for more_

_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

_I'm rotten to the core”_

They stopped dancing as the song stopped and Mal stole a lollypop from a child who was being pulled in a wagon. He held it up high as he turned to his friends and cackled, just before almost everyone in the street screamed and started running. Two hulking men stood behind the boy, and soon it was just them and the four teenagers left, as everyone else had fled. The purple-haired boy turned back around and, with a slight smirk, spoke.

“Hi, mom.”


	3. Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent reveals her evil plot and the core four head to Auradon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently really don't want to do my school work, so here's another chapter!

Maleficent pushed her goons out of the way to appear in front of her son. “Stealing candy, Mal? I’m so disappointed.”

“It was from a baby.” Mal offered. Maleficent smirked.

“That’s my nasty little boy.” Mal hands his mother the lollipop and she spat on it, dried it under her armpit, and held it out to her goons. “Give it back to the dreadful creature.”

“Mom…” Mal started to complain, but Maleficent cut him off.

“It’s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil.” She announces to the entire street, dramatic as always. “When I was your age I was-”

“Cursing entire kingdoms,” Mal said in unison with his mom. Maleficent cackled a bit. “You. Walk with me.” Mal and Maleficent began walking together. “You see, I’m just trying to teach you what really counts: how to be me.”

“I know that,” Mal told her desperately. “And I’ll do better.” Maleficent suddenly remembered what she had come for.

“Oh, there’s news! I buried the lede.” She turned so that she was facing her son and his friends. “You four have been chosen to go to a different school… In Auradon!” Mal turned around, outraged, and watched as the other three attempted to run away and got caught by Maleficent’s goons. He turned back to his mother. 

“What?” He demanded. “I’m not going to some school filled to the brim with prissy pink princes.” Mal’s voice was filled with contempt and disgust. 

“And perfect princesses!” The blue-haired boy exclaimed, seemingly excited all of a sudden. He received a look from Mal and backed off, pretending to also be disgusted. “Ugh.”

“Yeah and I don’t do uniforms,” The Arabic girl cut in. “Unless it’s leather, you feel me.” She held up a hand to the white-haired girl, but she ignored it and looked around nervously, hunched over slightly.

“I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. My mother says they’re vicious, rabid pack animals who eat girls who don’t behave.” The other girl crept up behind her and barked, startling the nervous girl and earning a punch to the arm for her troubles.

“Yeah, mom, we’re not going!” Mal said, determined. Maleficent sighed.

“You’re thinking small, pumpkin. It’s all about world domination!” She looks to the side before yelling, “Knuckleheads!” and walking off, calling for Mal over her shoulder.

In Maleficent’s castle, she sat on a throne. Mal stood before her and the others were around the room with their own parents. It was then that the Mistress of all Evil revealed her plot.

“You will go, you will find Fairy Godmother, and you will bring back her magic wand.” She threw a knife. “Easy peasy!” Mal frowned.

“What’s in it for us?” He asked, but his mother didn’t quite get what he was asking.

“Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns.”

“I, uh, I think he meant _us_.” Cruella’s daughter cut in, gesturing at herself and the other teens. Maleficent glared at the girl and she shrunk back, turning her gaze towards the floor.

“It’s all about you and me, baby,” Maleficent said to Mal. “Don’t you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?” Mal didn’t allow himself to hesitate.

“Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn’t?” He answered, sounding slightly unsure. His mother didn’t seem to notice.

“Then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will bend both good and evil to my will!” She shouted, raising her arms up towards the ceiling.

“Our will!” Evil Queen reminded her, and Jafar and Cruella shot Maleficent looks.

“Our will, our will.” Maleficent acquiesced. She and Mal made eye contact again. “And if you refuse, you’re grounded for the rest of your lives.” She looked threateningly at all four teenagers.

“What? Mom!” Mal protested, but Maleficent mimed closing his lips and leaned forward, eyes glowing a bright, poisonous green. Mal’s started glowing the same color, and the mother and son locked gazes, staring until Mal broke. “Fine, Whatever.”

“I win!” Maleficent sat back down looking smug. Evil Queen then cut into the conversation, calling her son forward.

“Evan, my little evil-et in training. You just find yourself a princess with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.” 

“And lots and lots of mirrors!” Evan exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

“No laughing! Wrinkles!” Evil Queen reminded her son, and the smile immediately dropped off his face.

“Oh, well, they aren’t taking my Carly, because I’d miss her too much.” Cruella jumped in. Carly shot her mother a bright look.

“Really mom?” She asked hopefully, and Cruella looked at her.

“Of course!” The woman exclaimed to her daughter. “Who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet?” She swung her leg up for Carly to catch.

“Maybe a new school wouldn’t be the worst thing.” The girl grumbled, disappointed, and dropped her mother’s leg. Cruella put a hand on her shoulder and faked a look of concern.

“Oh Carly, they have dogs in Auradon.” She reminded her daughter. Carly looked around with a panicked look before yelling that she wasn’t going.

“Well, Jay isn’t going either.” Jafar declared. “I need her to stock the shelves in my store.” He turned to his daughter. “What did you score?” He asked her, oohing as she began pulling various stolen items out from where she had hidden them on her person, and he jumped and yelled when she pulled out a lamp. He began rubbing it, hoping for a genie.

“Dad. Dad!” Jay interrupted him. “I already tried.” Jafar threw the lamp back at her with a noise of disappointed revulsion.

“Evan’s not going anywhere until we take care of this unibrow, hm?” She sat her son down as he touched the space between his eyebrows. Maleficent began to yell as she lost her patience.

“What is wrong with you all? People used to _cower_ at the mention of our _names_!” Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her as she lost her cool. “For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed up of our revenge!” She turned to Evil Queen. “Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!”

“Ow.” Evil Queen whined and Maleficent turned to Jafar.

“Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!”

“I will-” Jafar started forward and was stopped by his daughter, who jumped in front of him and placed a warning hand on his chest.

“Pop!” Jay said, subtly telling him to stop. The Mistress of all Evil turned to Cruella.

“Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches!” Cruella reacted immediately, cackling insanely.

“Oh, but they didn’t get baby! They didn’t get- They didn’t get the baby!” Carly flinched away from her mentally-ill mother, scared. The other teens shot her concerned looks, but Maleficent continued her tirade.

“And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty.” Maleficent continued in a mocking tone. “And her relentless little prince.” She turned back around and called out to the others. “Villains! Our day has come. EQ, give him the magic mirror.” Evil Queen pulls out a small mirror that, upon closer inspection, seemed to be a shard of a much larger mirror. Evan raised a brow.

“This is your magic mirror?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah, well, it ain’t what it used to be, but then again, neither are we.” Evil Queen cackled. “It will help you find things.”

“Like a princess!”

“Like my waistline.”

“Like the magic wand, hello?” Maleficent cuts in. “My spellbook, my book. I need my… that book. Oh! The safe, the safe!” She struggled with what appeared to be a fridge for a moment before speaking again. “Queen, help me! I can never figure this thing out!” 

Evil Queen came over and easily opened the “safe”. “Voila.” Maleficent pulled out a leather-bound book.

“My spell… Come, darling. Come.” She beckoned Mal closer and continued. “There it is. It doesn’t work here, but it will in Auradon.” She turned to Evil Queen. “Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?”

“Like it was yesterday.” Evil Queen replied, seemingly nostalgic.

“And now you will be making your own memories.” Maleficent began to hand her son the book but pulled back just before he grabbed it. “By doing exactly as I tell you.” She finally gave him the spellbook, and suddenly, they heard the sound of a horn honking outside.

“Who’s the fairest of them all?” Evil Queen asked.

“Me!” Evan’s mother shot him a look and he corrected himself. “You.”

“Yes! Now let’s go.” They quickly left the room. Jafar turned to his daughter.

“Recite our mantra!”

“There’s no team in I,” Jay responded immediately and Jafar patted her shoulder.

“Oh run along, you’re making me tear up.” Jay left the room, calling back as Jafar stayed behind and stole several items.

“My bag!”

“Yeah.” Jafar continued to steal.

“Dad!”

“Coming!” He called to his daughter as he finally left. Maleficent spoke to his son. 

“The future of the free world rests on your shoulders.” She reminded Mal, threatening. “Don’t blow it.” Mal nodded and headed down to the limo. 

Carly ran from her mother, who had attempted to force her to stay behind, with her few belongings in a trash bag. She dove into the car as her mother ran up, calling her an ingrate. Jay stole the ornament off the hood of the limo as she walked past, following Carly in. Evan got in with no shenanigans and Mal paused just before following to look up at the balcony. His mother stood there, watching him, and he got in the limo.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs arrive in Auradon and Audrey is fake as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some canon divergence!

Inside the limo, the four teenagers almost immediately caught sight of the large display of candy. Carly and Jay pushed at each other, both trying to get to the snacks first, as Mal and Evan calmly grabbed a couple of things. 

“You’re looking a bit washed out,” Evan told Mal, rummaging through his bag. “I can-”

“Ew, stop I’m plotting,” Mal looked at Evan with disgust before going back to staring blankly out the window. Evan retreated from his bag and grabbed some rock candy.

“Well, it’s not very attractive,”

“Oh, these!” Carly hit Jay’s shoulder. “It’s salty like nuts, but it’s sweet like…” She thinks for a moment. “I don’t know what,"

“Let me see,” Jay demanded, and Carly opened her mouth to show the other girl the partially chewed up food. “Ew,” Jay hit Carly and grabbed what remained of the treat in her hand, tasting it herself. There was a tense peace for a moment before Carly glanced up and shouted in panic.

“Look! It’s a trap!” She warned the others as the limo headed toward the edge of the broken piece of the bridge, leftover from before the King locked up the Isle for good. The four grabbed each other and screamed as they headed for what they believed to be their doom. But before they could go over the edge and into the deep waters below, there was golden light and suddenly the two leftover pieces of bridge were connected. They stopped screaming and looked around, letting go of one another.

“What just happened?” Mal asked rhetorically, not needing to hear Evan’s squeals about magic to know that the sudden appearance of the bridge was a display of such. He looked down at the small remote in his hand, which he had just been fiddling with a moment before. “Hey!” He got the driver’s attention. “Did this little button just open the magic barrier?” The driver looked at him.

“No, this button opens the magic barrier,” He corrected Mal, gesturing to the button above the dashboard. “That button opens my garage. And this one,” He pressed another button and the partisan went up, separating the villains’ kids from him.

“Oh, nasty. I like that guy,” Mal let out a slight chuckle.

~

The limo pulled up in front of a large, historical looking building with a sign out front reading “Auradon Prep: Good doesn’t get any better” in large golden letters. The school band was out front, playing it in, but they stopped abruptly when, upon the doors being opened, the daughters of Jafar and Cruella de Vil fell out, fighting over a blanket.

“You already got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?” Carly demanded.

“Because you want it!” As Jay responded Mal and Evan exited the limo, with much more grace. Mal cleared his throat.

“Girls, girls, girls!” He got their attention. “We have an audience,” The son of Maleficent said, gesturing to the crowd in front of them.

“Just cleaning up!” Jay called out, holding a hand out to Carly and muttering, “Get up!” The younger girl staggered to her feet.

“Leave it as you found it!” An older woman sing-songed. “And by that I mean just leave it,” The band leaves, quickly filing through the doorway and into the school, and there were just a few people left out front, including two teenagers; a girl and a boy. Jay stepped forward, continuing her trend of flirting with anything that breathes and earning herself an awkward laugh from the boy. The older woman stepped between them, blocking Jay’s view.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep!” She announced to them. “I am Fairy Godmother. Headmistress,” She gave them a slight curtsy and Mal jumped at her name.

“ _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in, bibbidy-bobbidy-boo?”

“Bibbidy-bobbidy. You know it,” The woman confirmed, still smiling.

“Wow, amazing,” Mal complimented with false warmth. “You know, I’ve always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just… appeared! Out of nowhere! With that sparkly wand, and warm smile… And that sparkly wand,”

“Yes, well, that was a long time ago,” She said, flattered. “And as I always say; don’t focus on the past or you’ll miss the future!” Fairy Godmother made large hand motions as she spoke. Finally, Beth spoke up.

“It is so good to finally meet you all!” She smiled at them. “I’m Beth-” She was cut off by the boy beside her.

“ _Princess_ Bethany. Soon to be Queen,” He smiled too wide for it to be anything but fake.

“You had me at princess,” Evan bowed. “My mom’s a queen, which makes me a prince,” He informed the Auradonian teens. The boy’s smile went even faker.

“The Evil Queen has no royal status here,” He rudely told Evan. “And neither do you.” The four Isle kids exchanged looks. This boy clearly did not like them, or that they were here, and was clearly just trying to make them look and feel bad. They would need to keep an eye on this boy, he could pose a real threat to them and their mission. Beth laughed awkwardly, trying to dispel some of the tension.

“This is Audrey,” She started, before getting cut off once again.

“ _Prince_ Audrey. Her boyfriend,” He clutched her arm. This guy clearly had issues with possessiveness. It didn’t seem like a very healthy relationship. “Right, Bethie-boo?” She asked the princess, who once again laughed awkwardly. Fairy Godmother cut in

“Beth and Audrey are going to show you around, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” She walked between the two teens, forcing Audrey to let go. “The door of wisdom are never shut!” She exclaimed loudly before quieting back down and adding, “But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00, and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.” She left, and Beth started forward to shake hands with the teens. 

“It’s so good to finally me- meet you all,” The princess stuttered as Jay punched her in the chest when she went in for a handshake. She quickly moved on, shaking hands with Mal before speaking again. “This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history,” Beth paused while shaking hands with Carly, voice trailing off and hand holding hers. She shook herself and withdrew her hand, licking her fingers. “Is that chocolate?” She moved on to Evan. “As the day our peoples began to heal,”

“Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are,” Mal drawled, and Beth glanced at him.

“A little over the top?”

“A little more than a little bit,”

“So much for my first impression,” She laughed, eyes drawn to Carly. There was a slight lull for a short moment before Audrey started in on the villains’ kids again.

“Hey, you’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you?” He asked, somehow getting even faker. “You know, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff,” The prince seemed to realize that none of them knew who he was. “Oh, my mom’s Aurora. Sleeping-”

“Beauty!” Mal cut in. “Yeah, I’ve heard the name,” His mother never shut up about how she had been wronged by Sleeping Beauty and her prince. Maleficent was all about revenge. “You know, and I totally don’t blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening,” I mean really, how stupid can you get? Everyone knows that you don’t disrespect the fae, especially one as powerful as Maleficent. They’re lucky that Aurora getting cursed was all that happened, and they were kind of asking for it.

“Water under the bridge,”

“Totes!” The two of them faked a laugh, just when they all thought Audrey couldn’t get any faker. There was a bit of awkward silence before Beth spoke again.

“Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?” Beth and Audrey lead the VKs through the courtyard, telling them about the school. “Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became King.” She clapped twice, and the statue of King Adam turned into a beast. Carly screamed and jumped into Jay’s arms, and Beth laughed. “Carly, it’s okay!” She attempted to comfort the other girl. “My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible,” She couldn’t figure out why, but she didn’t like seeing Carly in Jay’s arms.

“Does he shed much?” Mal asked, and Beth tore her eyes away from the two girls.

“Mom won’t let him on the couch,” She joked, chuckling a bit before moving on. They entered the building and Mal decided to get back on topic.

“So, do you have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like, wands and things like that?” The son of Maleficent asked, trying to learn more about Fairy Godmother’s wand and not being very subtle about it. 

“It exists of course, but it’s pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals,” She informed Mal, not picking up on her conspicuous questioning.

“Who happen to be kings and queens,” Mal pointed out, laughing a bit. Audrey cut back in, feeling threatened by Mal and Beth’s sudden closeness due to his extreme lack of gaydar.

“That’s true. Our royal goes back hundreds of years,” He gave another plastic smile and clutched onto Beth’s arm, and she smiled uncomfortably. She spotted Dopey’s daughter on the stairs and quickly separated herself from her boyfriend, calling her down.

“Dom! Dom, come down,” The half-dwarf came down the stairs, holding a clipboard. “This is Dom. She’s going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms,” She made eye contact with Carly, not speaking directly to her, but focused on her nonetheless. “I’ll see you later, oka? And if there’s anything you need, feel free to-” She was once again cut off by Audrey.

“Ask Dom!” Beth smiled awkwardly one last time, and she and Audrey left. The four Isle teens turned to Dom.

“Hi, guys. I’m Dopey’s daughter. As in; Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and… heigh-ho,” She trailed off as she set her eyes on Evan, seeming to lose her thought process. He smiled at her.

“Evan, Evil Queen’s son,” Dom shook herself out of her daze, looking back at her clipboard. 

“Okay, so, about your classes…” She started. “I, uh, put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules of the Internet, and uh, Remedial Goodness 101,” As she got to the end, her voice got a bit squeaky and crackly. Mal came up behind her to look at the papers on her clipboard.

“Let me guess,” Mal snorted. “New class?” Dom nodded slightly, and the boy dropped a candy wrapper on the floor. “Come on guys, let’s go find our dorms,” The four of them started heading up the stairs that Dom had come down, but she stopped them.

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys,” She told them, pointing in the opposite direction. As they headed the right way, Dom started listing her father and uncles again, trying to figure out which one she missed. “Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and-” She trailed off and Carly cut in as she passed behind the half-dwarf girl.

“Sneezy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I am not a fan of Audrey. And I think that Audrey x Ben is toxic af.


	5. Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four make their first attempt at stealing the wand.

Mal and Evan entered the girls’ dorm room, glancing around at the oak walls and furniture and the dark decor, which was much more fitting than the overly light and fluffy and  _ pink _ decor of the boys’ dorm. Mal immediately went over to Jay, who was standing over her bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked the other teen as she began pulling hidden items out of her clothing. She glanced over at Mal, deadpan.

“It’s called stealing,” The Arabic girl told Maleficent’s son sarcastically, knowing full well that was not what the boy had meant.

“Okay, what’s the point?” He asked, slightly annoyed with Jay’s sarcasm.

“It’s like buying whatever I want,” The daughter of Jafar sassed, pulling a laptop seemingly out of nowhere. “Except it’s free,”

“Okay,” Mal picked up a stolen phone. “You could do that,  _ or _ ,” He dropped the phone back into Jay’s bed. “You could leave all of this here and come back for it when we take over the world!” Evan looked over at the two of them.

“You sound just like your mother,” He told Mal, who smiled slightly and looked back at his best friend and thanked him.

“You do it your way,” Jay told them, tossing more items onto the bed. “I’ll do it mine,” Just then, they were interrupted by Carly, who seemed to be playing some sort of game.

“Die, suckers!” She shouted at the screen before glancing at her friends behind her. “Jay, come check this thing out, girl. It’s awesome!” Jay looked at the game curiously, coming over. The white-haired girl handed over the controls and started the game. As Jay began playing, Mal looked over at them with annoyance. 

“Hey!” He shouted at the girls. “Do I have to remind you why we’re here?”

“Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah,” Jay sassed the purple-haired boy once more. “Magic wand, blah, blah, blah,” The other two laughed and Mal’s frustration grew until he finally snapped.

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents,” He exclaimed in his frustration, trying to get the others back on track. “To prove that we are  _ vicious _ and  _ mean _ and  _ cruel _ .” The smiles fell off of their faces as they listened to Mal’s words. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jay, Carly, and Evan agreed solemnly. 

“Evan, mirror me,” Evan pulled out his mother’s mirror, holding it where both him and Mal could see the face. 

“Mirror, mirror, on the- in my hand,” He corrected himself, sharing a look with Mal. “Where is Fairy Godmother’s wand…” The blue-haired boy paused, thinking. “Stand,” The mirror fogged up for a moment before showing the wand.

“There it is!” Mal exclaimed, jumping up, and Jay leaned closer. Behind them, Carly opened up the laptop that the school had provided her, promptly opening a search engine.

“Zoom out!” Jay told them, and Evan pulled the mirror closer to him, doing just that. The mirror, ever the smartass, pulled back to show a view of Earth from space. As Evan told the mirror to zoom in, over and over, Carly quickly grew bored. 

“Can I go back to my game?” She asked, stepping away from the table. “I’m on level three,”

“Stop!” Mal shouted as the mirror finally showed a sign reading  _ the Museum of Cultural History _ . Carly typed it into the search engine, fingers flying across the keyboard. “It’s in a museum! Do we know where that is?”

“2.3 miles from here,” She told the other three villain kids, turning her laptop so that they could see the screen. They immediately jumped up and ran out the door, while Carly wandered back over to her video game. Mal, halfway down the hall, realized that the younger girl wasn’t with them and called for her. “Coming!” She grabbed her jacket and sprinted after her friends.

~

The four Isle kids arrived in front of the museum and Mal turned to Evan. “Check your mirror,” He told the other boy, who quickly pulled it out.

“Why? Is my mascara smudged?” He asked, looking at his reflection, and Mal gave him a look of absolute disbelief. 

“Yeah,” The Mistress of All Evil’s son told him sarcastically. “And, hey, while you’re at it, why don’t you see if you can find us the wand?”

“Sure, this way,” The prince led his friends around the building and up some stairs, up to the front entrance. They all pressed their faces to the windows in the doors, looking at the artifacts in the room.

“ _ That’s _ your mother’s spinning wheel?” Jay asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Carly agreed with her best friend’s sentiment. “It’s kinda dorky,”

“It’s  _ magic _ ,” Mal defended. “It doesn’t have to  _ look _ scary,” His eyes landed on the security guard and he flipped through his mother’s spellbook, searching. “Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger,” His eyes glowed green as he cast the spell, but nothing happened.

“Impressive,” Jay remarked sarcastically.

“I got chills,” Carly smirked, holding her arm up.

“Okay, you know what?” Mal exclaimed at them, fed up. “Prick a finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep,” The security guard got up from his chair, in a trance, and touched the spindle of the spinning wheel, much like Aurora had all those years ago. He yawned loudly and fell asleep, right there on the podium. Mal smirked. “Not so dorky now, huh?” He tried to open the doors, only to realize that they were locked.

“Stand back!” Jay told them, preparing to kick the doors open. Mal started flipping through his spellbook again, casting another spell just as she lept at the door.

“Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick,” The doors flew open and Jay landed on her back, inside the museum. Mal and Evan laughed as they walked around her and into the museum, but Carly stopped to help her up. Jay pushed her to the side. As they walked past the security guard, he shifted. Carly paused, afraid that he was waking up, but the guard slept on.

The four teenagers crept up the stairs, ignoring the signs in favor of finding their own way around. But as they entered a room, they regretted it, as they came face-to-face with terrifyingly lifelike statues of their parents. They all gasped and stared at their parents’ statues for a moment until Jay snapped herself and the others out of it.

“Well, the wand’s not here,” She pointed out the obvious. “Let’s bounce,” Her, Carly, and Evan left, not noticing that Mal was still enthralled with his mother’s statue. The three of them walked through the halls, Carly now reading the signs posted along the halls. Evan finally realized that they were missing a person.

“Hey,” He got the girls’ attention. “I gonna go find Mal,” With that, he turned around and headed back towards the Hall of Villains. Jay looked at Carly, who was continuing to search the signs. She caught sight of one and headed in that direction.

“Where are you going?” Jay asked Carly, and she pointed wordlessly to a sign reading  _ Fairy Godmother Wand _ with an arrow pointing to the left. Evan came in just then with his mirror.

“Alright, let’s find the ward,” He said holding up the magic mirror. He was about to ask it to lead them to the wand when Jay interrupted.

“The pup beat you to it, prince,” She told him, pointing at the sign Carly had found. Evan looked at it and pouted for a moment before realizing that, once again, Mal was not with them.

“Alright, you two go that way, I’ll go get Mal,” He told them, before muttering under his breath. “Again,”

Carly and Jay headed left, following a few more signs before coming up to a large, open room. In the middle of the room, under a beam of light, sat the wand. As Jay and Carly arrived, Mal and Evan came running in, and they all stared at it in wonder. Until Jay reached out to grab it.

“Jay, no!” She climbed up onto the railing and reached further. “Wait, no!” Ignoring Mal’s yells, Jay reached even further, and as her fingers touched the light, she was propelled backward and a siren began to wail. “No!”

“A force field  _ and _ a siren?” Carly yelled, hands over her ears.

“That’s just a little excessive!” Jay agreed, covering her ears as well. Downstairs, the sirens woke the security guard, who headed up quickly to investigate. The four villain kids managed to get around him without being seen, and they ran from the building. As Carly was running past the security guard’s desk, the phone began to ring, and she picked up.

“What’s going on?” King Beast demanded from the other end of the call. “Has the wand been stolen?” Carly panicked for a brief moment before answering.

“Uh,” She floundered. “Uh, just give me one second! One second,” She flipped through a manual sitting on the desk and hit a few buttons, turning the siren off. “Uh, yeah, no. False alarm,” The daughter of Cruella de Vil told the king. “It was just a malfunction in the, uh, LM714 chip in the breadboard circuit,”

“Alright,” King Beast seemed to calm a bit. “If you’re sure. Inform me if you see anything suspicious,”

“Yeah, okay. Say hi to the missus!” She told him brightly before hanging up. Mal called for her from outside. “You’re welcome!”

“Way to go, Jay!” Mal exclaimed as they ran back towards Auradon Prep. “Now we have to go to school tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much canon divergence yet, but I did write what Jay, Carly/Carlos, and Evan/Evie did while Mal was hallucinating his mother in the Hall of Villains.
> 
> This chapter probably isn't as good as the others, but the story will start to pick up soon.
> 
> Also, I made makeup unisex in this universe because... I'm the author and I can and it makes more sense with Evan/Evie's character.


	6. Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain kids have first Remedial Goodness class; Jay and Carly try out for tourney.

The four Isle kids sat in an open room, Fairy Godmother standing in front of them with a chalkboard. On the chalkboard were phrases such as “mouths are for smiling not biting” and “sharing is caring”.

“If someone hands you a baby,” Fairy Godmother began. “Do you A) curse it? B) lock it in a tower? C) give it a bottle? Or D) carve out its heart?” She made interesting hand motions as she gave each option, smiling all the while. Evan raised his hand and Fairy Godmother called on him.

“What was the second one?” He asked her, playing dumb, just as his mother had taught him. No princess wants a  _ smart  _ prince.

“Oh, okay,” Fairy Godmother said, not answering the question and still smiling. “Anyone else?” She looked over to where Maleficent’s son was drawing on a spare piece of paper. “Mal?”

“C) give it a bottle,” He answered immediately, not looking up from his drawing.

“Correct,” Fairy Godmother praised him. “Again,”

“You are on  _ fire _ , man!” Carly told him, leaning over and looking at his detailed drawing of Fairy Godmother’s wand.

“Just pick the one that doesn’t sound like any fun,” He told them. “Duh,” The other three teenagers made sounds of understanding. Just then, a boy walked into the room, holding a clipboard. His blue and pink clothing matched Fairy Godmother’s in both color and style, and his hair was shaved close to his head. He looked very uncomfortable as he walked past the villain kids, who didn’t need to be told to know whose child he must be. He walked up to his mother.

“Hi, you need to sign off on an early dismissal for the coronation,” He told her, still looking around nervously.

“Everyone here remembers my son, Jake?” She asked the teens as she signed the papers. None of the villain kids told her that they hadn’t met Jake yet as the boy himself protested. “It’s okay Jake, this is everyone,” She told her son, rather pointlessly.

“Hi,” Jake greeted them nervously. “That’s okay, don’t mind me,” He told them, giving an awkward movement, almost a bow. “As you were,” He scurried from the room as Mal stared after him, clearly plotting.

“Ahem,” Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. “Let’s continue,” She pointed her stick back at the board, towards the second question. “You find a vial of poison,” She read. “Do you A) put it in the king’s wine? B) paint it on an apple?” Evan and Mal looked at each other and laughed. “Or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?” Jay and Carly’s hands both shot up, and Jay moved to pull Carly’s hand down. The two of them wrestled with each other for a moment before Fairy Godmother called on Jay.

“C) turn it over to the proper authorities,” Jafar’s daughter answered, smug. She let go of her best friend.

“I was gonna say that,” Carly complained bitterly.

“But I said it first,” Jay playfully mocked the younger girl. “Come here!” Jay and Carly began wrestling, climbing on top of their desk.

“Ow!”

“Who said it first?”

“Ow, stop!”

“Girls!” Fairy Godmother tapped her stick on her desk. The girls continued.

“Who said it first?”

“Ah!”

“Girls!” Fairy Godmother said louder, gaining their attention this time. “I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field,” She told them, and the two girls looked at each other nervously.

“Oh, no, “ Carly spoke for both of them. “Whatever that is, we’ll pass,” But something told her they didn’t have a choice in the matter.

~

“Jay, Beth, offense!” A man who had been introduced by Beth as Coach Jenkins yelled at the girls on the field. “Chase, you’re defense. Taylor, you’re shooter,”

“Right, Coach!” Someone yelled back, and Carly found herself wishing someone had explained the rules of the game instead of assuming they already knew how to play.

“Hey! Hey, you! Lost girl!” Coach Jenkins yelled at Carly. “Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone! Come on!”

“Kill zone? The white-haired girl muttered, confused.

“Pick it up, put it on! Two hands!” Coach blew his whistle and Jay charged down the field, jumping over and sliding under obstacles. As she ran towards Carly, the girl tried to get her to stop, not wanting to be run over, but Jay didn’t stop and Carly had to curl up on the field, under her shield, as Jay made the goal. Coach blew his whistle again.

“You!” He yelled at Jay. “Get over here!” Most of the team picked themselves up and followed Jay over to Coach Jenkins. A couple of them, including a curly-haired blonde girl that had been bowled over by Jafar’s daughter, looked eager at the thought of Jay being reprimanded by the coach. “What do you call that?” He paused for a moment. “I call that raw talent,” Coach laughed. “Come find me later, I’ll show you something you’ve never seen before. It’s called a rule book,” He patted Jay on the shoulder. “Welcome to the team,” He then looked over at Carly. “You ever thought about band?” The team laughed and Jay burst into cackles.

“Ha, Coach got jokes,” Carly muttered sarcastically. Beth jumped forward eagerly.

“I’ll work with her, Coach!” She told Jenkins, suddenly desperate to get Carly on the team. Coach agreed and told them to continue practice. Jay walked past the blonde from earlier, accidentally hitting her shoulder. The girl pretended for a moment to be unfazed, but as soon as Jay’s back was turned, she winced dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still mostly world-building, so there's not much canon-divergence. I've added a bit of the VKs' thought processes, but it will be a couple more chapters before much changes. 
> 
> I've also decided to do this mostly from Carlos/Carly's point of view, so you can expect more of that.


	7. Of Plotting, Chemistry, and Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sets his plan into motion; Evan meets Chase Charming; Beth works with Carly on her tourney skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a lot more unspoken world-building in this chapter, and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Mal and Evan stood together at Mal’s locker, just a few feet away from where the blonde girl who Jay had run over earlier and Audrey had ambushed Beth at _her_ locker.

“Those kids are trouble,” The blonde told Beth as Evan left for class.

“Come on, Chase, give them a chance,” Beth pleaded with her friend.

“No offense, Bethiebear, but you’re just too trusting,” Audrey told his girlfriend, pouting. “Look, I know your mother fell in love with a big, nasty beast that turned out to be a prince,” He started, very rudely. “But with my mom, the evil fairy was _just the evil fairy_.” He pointed at Mal. “That boy’s mother,”

“I think you’re wrong about them,” Beth insisted, and Chase shook her head.

“I’ll see you later,” She said, heading to class, and Audrey quickly followed. Beth, realizing that Mal had to have heard her friends’ harsh words, went to check on him. 

“Hey!” Beth greeted him brightly, and Mal reciprocated the greeting. “How’s your first day going?” She asked, still concerned. She really wanted this to work out.

“Super,” Mal answered, slightly sarcastically, which Beth put down to having heard Chase and Audrey.

“You know,” Beth started, catching sight of the tag Mal had put on his locker and getting an idea. “You’re really talented. I could help you sign up for Art Club if you wanted? Get these paintings off your locker and onto a canvas?” She wanted to encourage the villain kids to indulge in their hobbies, and this seemed like a good place to start. Unfortunately, Mal was not n the same page as the future queen.

“Way to take all the fun out of it,” He smiled as Jake walked past, squeaking slightly. He closed his locker and quickly followed Fairy Godmother’s son as Beth leaned against the lockers, slightly disappointed but no less determined.

Mal followed Jake into the bathroom, determined to get to the boy’s mother’s wand.

“Hi!” He greeted the other half-fae boy with false cheer. He yelped in surprise and slight fear. “It’s Jake, right?” He asked, and Jake nodded. “Ah, I always loved that name, Jake,”

“That’s cool,” The Fairy Godson said, starting towards the door slowly.

“Don’t go!” Mal exclaimed, and Jake jumped and turned. “I guess I was just hoping to make a friend. But, you probably have all the friends you need, huh?”

“Hardly,” Jake scoffed.

“Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? And not to mention your own, um… personality!” Mal struggled, not used to giving compliments. 

“I’d rather be attractive,” Jake burst out, suddenly a lot less shy. “You have great hair,” He complimented, pointing towards Mal’s dark purple hair. Mal had an idea.

“You know, I’ve got just the thing for that,” He told Jake, pulling out his spellbook and rifling through the pages. “It’s right… here. Beware, forswear. Replace the old, with brand new hair,” Mal’s eyes glowed green once again as he cast the spell, and Jake’s hair suddenly grew out, long enough that a few strands fell in his eyes. “Oh, wow! You almost don’t notice your… other features anymore!” He said, once again struggling. Jake’s eyes widened and he looked at Mal’s book.

“Do my nose!” He said eagerly, and Mal frowned, feeling a bit guilty for using the boy’s insecurities against him, but he remembered his mother’s words and pressed forward with his plan.

“Oh, I can’t,” Mal lied. “I’ve been practicing, but you know, I've spent all my life under a magic-suppressing barrier,” He threw in casually, watching guilt flash through Jake’s eyes. “I can’t do really big magic. Not like your mother, with her wand!” Maleficent’s son threw in, manipulating Jake. “I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted!”

“She doesn’t use the wand anymore,” Jake frowned. “She believes that the real magic is in books. And not the spell books,” He clarified. “Regular books, with history and stuff,”

“What a rip,” Mal said with false sympathy. “You know, she used magic on Cinderella, and she wasn’t even her real child. Doesn’t he love you?” He felt another wave of guilt surge through him for even suggesting that Jake’s mother didn’t love him and ignored it, pushing his true feelings down and locking them up as he always did.

“Well, of course she does,” Jake responded, looking saddened. “It’s just, you know, tough love. ‘Work on the inside, not on the outside.’ That sort of thing,” His face fell even further and Mal jumped on the opportunity presented to him.

“That’s the face!” Jake jumped, not expecting Mal’s outburst. “Yeah, you just look as if your heart’s about to break,” Mal put on a pathetic expression, false tears in his eyes. “‘Oh, mother, I just don’t understand why you can’t make me attractive, too,” Jake watched Mal’s amazing acting, expression lightening.

“You think that would work?” He asked hopefully, and Mal nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, that’s what old Cindy did, right? And your mom bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her,” Jake smiled. “And, hey, if your mom does decide to break out the old wand, you know,” Mal said, eyes on the prize. “Invite me!” Jake agreed readily, remembering that Mal was half-fae himself and believing that he must just be curious about magic.

~

Evan sat next to Dom in a chemistry lab, not listening to the teacher as he droned on and on about atomic weight.

“Any chance she’s in line for a throne?” He asked Dom, staring dreamily at Chase from across the lab table and remembering his mother’s lessons. “Anywhere in line?”

“Chase,” Dom informed Evil Queen’s son. “Princess Charming. Cinderella’s daughter,” She clarified when Evan looked at her questioningly. “Chase inherited the charm, but not a lot of there-there, if you know what I mean,”

“Looks like there-there to me,” He sighed, enthralled. Mr. Deley then noticed that Evan wasn’t paying attention and did as all teachers do; asked a question that Evan didn’t know the answer to.

“Evan,” He looked up at the teacher. “Perhaps this is just a review for you. So tell me, what is the atomic weight of silver?”

“Atomic weight?” Evan floundered for a moment before remembering his mother’s teachings. _No princess likes a smart prince_. “Well, not very much. It’s an atom, right?” He got a few laughs from classmates, but Mr. Deley was not amused. He gestured for Evan to come up to the board, and Evan grabbed his mirror, not wanting to embarrass himself. “Let’s see, how do I find the atomic weight of silver?” He subtly asked the mirror, jotting down the equation on the board. That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us...” He looked down at his mirror, still out of sight. “107.9 amu,”

“Amu?” Dom questioned under her breath. 

“I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…”

“A villain?” Evan cut Mr. Deley off. “Don’t make it again,” He tossed the chalk into the teacher’s hands and headed back to his seat. As he walked past Chase, she slipped a note into his hand. He opened it when he got to his seat.

~

Carly trudged down to the tourney field, excited to see Beth but not looking forward to practice. She wasn’t sure she had a choice in the matter, but the only reasons she wasn’t contesting Fairy Godmother’s decision to have her and Jay join the team were Jay and Beth. She was willing to join because her best friend was, but something about Beth made her eager to be on the team even though she wasn’t a fan of the sport. Maybe it was that Beth was the only person other than Fairy Godmother who was truly nice to her and her friends. Maybe it was that Beth had been the one to bring them off the Isle in the first place. But whatever it was, Carly felt drawn to the soon-to-be queen and didn’t want to disappoint her.

When she got down to the field, Beth was already there, setting up. The princess looked at the villain kid and gave her a bright smile, thrilled to see her.

“Hey!” Beth said, and Carly returned both the greeting and the smile. They stood there for a moment before Beth snapped herself out of her haze. “So, I thought I’d start you out with some sprints. Okay?” She picked up a stopwatch and directed Carly to the starting point, not noticing the small dog headed toward the field at top speed. She started the timer as Carly caught sight of the dog and took off, running for her life. Beth, still not seeing the problem, stopped the timer as Carly ran past her. “Nice!” She exclaimed before finally hearing Carly’s screams and seeing the dog chasing after her. “Carly? Carly!” 

Carly ran as fast as she could off the field and into the woods, dodging trees and jumping over roots, but the dog seemed to be gaining on her. So, at the first opportunity, she jumped up, latched onto a branch, and climbed into a tree, knowing full well that the dog couldn’t follow her up there. The small dog circled the tree, barking at Carly, and Beth finally caught up.

“Carly!”

“Beth? Beth!” The younger girl shouted, concerned and scared for herself and for Beth. “Beth, this thing is a killer! A vicious, rabid, pack animal! It’s gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!” Beth looked at the other girl, confused.

“Who told you that?” She asked.

“My mother,”

“Cruella?” Beth asked redundantly, still shocked that someone could be so scared of something so small and cute.

“She’s a dog expert. A dog yellerer,” Beth, seeing Carly flinch at every bark the dog let out, quickly picked it up. “Why are you holding it, it’s gonna attack you!”

“Carly, have you ever met a dog?” The princess asked.

“No, of course not,” Carly answered quickly, not wanting to think about the incident with Gaston’s bloodhounds. Beth stepped a bit closer to the tree.

“Dude, meet Carly. Carly, this is Dude,” She introduced the dog to the scared girl attempting to hide in the tree. “He’s the campus mutt,” Carly looked at Dude for a moment. He was laying calmly in Beth’s arms, panting happily. Now that the blind panic was gone, he was almost… cute.

“He doesn’t look like a vicious, rabid pack animal,” She said cautiously, reaching out to pet him gently. Beth carefully handed him over to Carly, ready in case she panicked again. “You’re a good boy aren’t you?” Carly asked quietly, smiling slightly, and Beth relaxed, smiling at the sight. “You’re a good boy,”

“I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the Isle,” Beth realized sadly. She didn’t like that kids had grown up in such a bad environment, simply for the crime of being born. As she watched Carly with Dude, her resolve to get the children off the Isle hardened even more.

“I guess you could say we don’t get a lot of belly rubs,” The white-haired girl laughed brokenly, and Beth’s heart broke for her. Carly looked up from Dude and the two girls were practically nose-to-nose, their hearts pounding.

“Good girl,” The princess murmured, and suddenly they both realized how close they were. “I mean, you’re a good runner. You- you’re fast, you know…” She stuttered, laughing awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Carly stammered, blushing, and Beth took a couple of steps back. Before speaking again.

“I’m gonna give you two some space, yeah?” Wanting to allow Carly some time to wind down from overcoming her fear, ever so slightly, alone. “You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you’re done. Okay?”

“Okay,” Carly agreed, still blushing slightly, and Beth headed back towards the field, thinking. 

Beth knew she was bi, and she had never tried to hide it. She had grown up in an accepting environment, and no one in Auradon discriminated against sexuality. Everyone knew that their crown princess wasn’t straight, and it generally wasn’t a problem. What _was_ a problem was that she seemed to be developing strong feelings for this girl even though she was in a relationship with Audrey. She didn’t want to hurt Audrey, the boy had been one of her best friends since her early childhood, but if she was developing feelings for other people, she had to break up with him. Anything else wasn’t fair. And she was nervous. While her parents might not care about her being into girls, they might care about her falling for the child of a villain.

~

Meanwhile, Carly sat down at the bottom of the tree, thinking and still petting Dude. She knew she was a lesbian, and so did Evan, but she had never told anyone else, had gone as far as to fake interest in guys every once in a while to hide her sexuality. On the Isle, love was considered a weakness, and sex was only ever between a man and a woman. With a man and a woman, sex had a purpose: procreation. After all, villains need to plan for the future, and one of the most essential parts of the future is having an heir to their evil. Someone to carry out their legacy, to keep people thinking about _them_ , even after their death. When it was two people of the same gender, it was just a weakness, and it was treated the same way everything else that was considered “weak” on the Isle was treated. If Jay was Carly’s best friend, then Evan was her brother. She didn’t keep any secrets from him.

She was terrified of her feelings. Love was weak, and she couldn’t be weak. And what if Jay and Mal picked up on it? What would they do? Carly trusted her friends, but they were villains. They couldn’t afford to be weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally going to split this into two chapters and then... didn't? I don't know if this is longer than the other chapters, but if it is, that's why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Evan manipulate each other; the guys meet Lonnie; Coach teaches Jay about teamwork; Jay meets Azia, the daughter of her father's enemies; Mal cooks up another scheme

Evan was under the bleachers, looking around for the girl he had come to meet with. Suddenly, Chase was beside him, and he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to figure out which direction she had come from,

“Is everyone at home as handsome as you?” Chase asked, smiling up at him.

“I like to think I’m the fairest of them all,” Evil Queen’s son replied automatically, and the two of them smiled at each other for a moment. He suddenly remembered all of his mother’s demands. “How many rooms does your castle have?”

“Oh, too many to count,” Cinderella’s daughter replied easily. She knew Evan was using her but didn’t care on account of she planned on using him first. “You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You’re gonna have all the nerds in love with you,” Chase told him.

“I’m not that smart,” Evan denied, panicking when Chase made a sound of disbelief.  _ No princess likes a smart prince _ . “Really, I’m not! But I’m… I’m really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. Like your mother, just without the ratty clothes,” He pulled out his mirror to show the princess. “See this? If I ask it a question, it shows me the answer,”

“Are you kidding me?” Chase asked in disbelief. When Evan shook his head no, she grabbed the mirror. “Where’s my cell phone?”

“It won’t work for you, silly,” Evan laughed, gently taking his mirror from her and remembering the phone that Jay had stolen their first night in Auradon.

“That’s okay, my dad will just get me a new one,” Chase smirked.

“Prince Charming,” Evan sighed. “And Cinderella. Fairy Godmother,” He continued rambling as their faces got closer until they were almost kissing and Evan suddenly remembered why they had come. The wand. “Hey, I heard her wand is always in some boring museum. Do they always keep it there?” For a moment, it seemed as if they really were going to kiss, but then Chase pulled away.

“I’d really like to talk,” She sighed. “But I’m just swamped. Unless…” Evan looked at her hopefully, repeating the word back to her. “If you could knock out all of my homework with yours,” Princess Charming told him, handing over her backpack. “Then maybe we could get together sometime. Hang,” Evan nodded eagerly, and Chase left him with her bag.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Dom said from her spot on the bleachers. Evan jumped and looked at her, startled.

“Are you stalking me?” He demanded as soon as he got his voice back, and Dom paused, considering.

“Technically… yes,” The half-dwarf answered honestly. “I, too, have a fascination with Fairy Godmother’s wand. It’s part of the reason I’m looking forward to the coronation,” She made eye contact with Evan. “Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes,”

“Are you saying they use it in the coronation?” Evan’s spine straightened as he latched onto this vital piece of information.

“Yes,” Dom confirmed. “And asking you out…?” Evan smiled at her, walking away without answering, and Dom wasn’t sure whether she should be discouraged or not. He hadn’t said yes, but he also hadn’t said no. She didn’t know why she felt so drawn to this boy. According to pretty much everyone else in Auradon, she should be terrified of the Evil Queen’s child, but she just couldn’t help falling for him. She just hoped her family wouldn’t freak out  _ too _ much if it happened.

~

As Evan headed back to his and Mal’s dorm, he thought about Dom. She had asked him out. And he hadn’t said no. Sure, he hadn’t said  _ anything _ , but he  _ hadn’t said no _ . His mother had drilled him his whole life to find a princess and settle down. Not for love, but for power. As villains do. But he felt himself falling for this dwarf girl, the daughter of one of the dwarves who had pushed his mother off a cliff. He was a terrible son. Right then and there, he made his decision. He’d push down his feelings and go after his Princess Charming.

~

Later, in the dorm, Evan was sewing and Mal was sketching while Jake paced through their room, clearly agitated. 

“Mom said, ‘If a girl can’t see the beauty within, then she’s not worth it.’ Can you believe it? What world is she living in!” Jake groused, still pacing.

“Auradon,” Mal snarked without looking up from his sketchbook. Evan held up a dress shirt.

“Mal, do you like?”

“Yeah,” He answered, glancing up. “It’s nice. Brings out your eyes,”

“I’ll never get a girlfriend!” Jake flopped down on one of the beds, all the fight going out of him.

“Girlfriends are overrated,” Mal told him, continuing to sketch, and Evan looked over at him.

“How would you know, Mal?” He asked. “You’ve never had one,”  _ No, I haven’t _ , Mal mentally replied.  _ But I had a boyfriend and look how that turned out _ . He didn’t say that out loud.

“I don’t need one, Evan,” Is what he said instead. “They’re a waste of time,” Suddenly, Evan gasped, rifling through his bags.

“I forgot to do Chase’s homework!” He exclaimed, pulling out papers, and another boy walked into their dorm, knocking lightly on the open door.

“Hey guys, I’m Lonnie,” He looked at them. “My mom’s Mulan,” Everyone on the Isle knew who Mulan was. She was the most respected hero on the Isle, seeing as she broke the law by joining the army. Still, the VKs couldn’t let her son know that, so they didn’t respond. When he was greeted by nothing but blank stares, Lonnie decided to continue. “No? Anyways, I love what you’ve done with Jake’s hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you’re evil, but do you think you could do mine?” He asked.

“Why would I do that for you?” Mal questioned, looking up at Lonnie. Personally, Mal didn’t see anything wrong with the Asian boy’s hair. Sure, it wasn’t Mal’s style, but not many things in Auradon were. 

“I’ll pay you fifty dollars,” Lonnie answered Mal’s question, holding out the money, which Evan took from him.

“Good answer,” The blue-haired boy told him. “I need to buy more material,” He looked at Lonnie’s hair, analyzing. It was pitch black, came down to about his shoulders, and was tied back into a low ponytail. “Let’s see, I’m thinking, we cut it a bit shorter, maybe give you some highlights?”

“I want it cool,” Lonnie interrupted. “Like Mal’s,” Said boy looked back up from his sketchbook upon hearing his name, looking at Lonnie. Their eyes met and sat up, suddenly wanting to do this for him.

“Really? The split ends, too?” Evan asked, snarky, and Mal gave him a look. 

“Okay,” He said, eyes glowing green once again. “Beware, forswear. Replace the old with cool hair,” He cast the spell, and Lonnie’s hair changed. It shortened to be short on the sides of his head and long at the top, the longest strands brushing his cheekbones. Mal had to admit, he looked even better like this. Still, Evan tried to “fix” it.

“No, no,” Lonnie stopped the son of the Evil Queen. “It’s just…” He looked in the mirror and reached down, ripping a hole in the knee of his pants. “Now I’m cool,” Jake came over, looking in the mirror, and quickly reached down to do the same to his own slacks.

“What did I just do!” Jake exclaimed immediately, filled with regret. “My mom’s gonna kill me!”

~

Jay sat on the bleachers with Coach Jenkins, having been there for a while. The man had taken Jafar’s daughter through all the rules and regulations of tourney, teaching her what she could do during a game that wouldn’t result in a penalty.

“I could really use a tough girl like you,” He told her. “The team’s a bunch of princesses, if you know what I mean,” Jay nodded in agreement.

“You’re telling me,” Jay smirked. “It’s all, ‘after you old chum’. ‘Oh pardon me, did I bump into you?’” She put on an odd British accent while mocking the princesses on the team. “Where I come from, it’s, ‘prepare to die, sucker.’ As my father always says, ‘the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!’” She jumped up. “You rip-”

“Jay, Jay, Jay Jay,” Coach stopped her, pushing her back onto the bleachers. “Let me explain a team to you. It’s, uh, it’s like a family,” He tried, but Jay stopped that line of reasoning.

“You do  _ not _ want to be at my house at dinner time,” Coach Jenkins looked at her for a moment, feeling guilty once again for being part of the people who had condemned these children to grow up with villains. How had he never once thought that there might be children? He shook himself out of his thoughts. He would have time to beat himself up over it later.

“Okay, okay, um,” Coach tried again. “You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, the elbows, the ears. But they all need each other. That’s what a team is. Different players who work together to win. Make any sense?” He asked. She hesitated, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she finally got it. Somewhat.

“Can I be the fist?” She asked, and Coach laughed. He held out a jersey with her name on it.

“Welcome to the team,” Coach glanced at his watch, realizing he had a meeting with Fairy Godmother in five minutes and he hadn’t even shown Jay around the locker room yet. He looked around the field before spotting Azia. He called out to her and she came jogging over. “Can you show Jay here around the locker room for me?” He asked the Arabic princess, who readily agreed. As Coach walked away, he realized that asking Aladdin and Jasmine’s daughter to show Jafar’s daughter around might not have been the best idea. Oh, well. Hindsight’s 20/20, and he was already late.

~

Jay looked at the girl. Azia, Coach Jenkins had called her. She was clearly Arabic, and it didn’t take much brainpower to figure out who her parents must have been. Still, she waited for the girl to introduce herself.

“I’m Azia,” She started, looking up at Jay, who was still on the bleachers. “Aladdin and Jasmine’s daughter,” She noticed Jay tense, clearly waiting to be attacked, and was quick to reassure her. “Don’t worry, my parents and I don’t blame you for what your father did. You weren’t even alive back then, and my parents aren’t big on judging people without getting to know them first,” She laughed a bit and Jay smiled slightly. “I mean, my dad used to be a thief, like you,” Jay gave her a surprised look. “Yeah, you’re good at being subtle, but my dad taught me to look for pick-pocketing,”

“I don’t think anyone but Mal has ever actually noticed me stealing,” Jay admitted, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Azia was beautiful, and normally Jay would have started flirting by then, but for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to. Every time she thought about trying, she’d get shy and flustered for seemingly no reason. Maybe it was because she was the daughter of Jay’s father’s enemies. That  _ had _ to be it. “Anyway, Coach wanted you to show me the locker room?” She questioned, feeling oddly at ease despite her internal struggle.

“Yep, right this way,” 

~

“Hey!” Jay cheered as she entered the boys’ dorm room, wearing her new jersey. Lonnie and Jake had left, but Carly had joined them, and Jay locked the door behind her. It was just the four of them. She looked at Mal. “Did your plan with Jake work out? Are you going to see the wand?”

“Do you think I’d be going through every spell in this book if I hadn’t completely  _ struck out! _ ” He snapped at her, flipping violently through his mother’s spellbook. Jay held up her hands.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” She muttered, and Mal snapped his book shut.

“My mother’s counting on me!” He burst out. “I can’t let her down,”

“We can do this if we stick together,” She told her friends, remembering what Coach had told her about working on a team. She realized that all of that applied to the four of them. 

“And we won’t go back until we do,” Mal said, oblivious to his sister’s thought process. “Because we’re rotten,”

“To the core,” The other three chimed in, and Evan remembered his conversation with Dom earlier. 

“Oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Beth with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go,” He looked at the others. “I have nothing to wear, of course,” Mal looked like he was going to say something to Evan, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“Hold that thought,” He told them, holding up a finger. He opened the door to reveal the future queen herself.

“Hey!” She greeted, looking past Mal to see the other three villain kids. “I didn’t see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything… that… you needed,” She trailed off, becoming flustered after meeting Carly’s eyes.

“Not that I know of,” Mal answered for them, looking back at Carly, Jay, and Evan. 

“Okay, alright,” Beth responded, eyes still on Carly. “Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh…”

“Oh wait!” Mal suddenly spoke again, louder than before, and Beth jumped, eyes finally tearing themselves off of Carly to look at Mal. “Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?” He asked, gesturing at himself and his friends.

“Yeah, the whole school goes,” She answered.

“Wow, that is beyond exciting,” Mal said with false cheer. “Do you think it’s a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother, just so we could,” He sucked in a deep breath. “Soak up all that goodness?”

“I wish you guys could,” Beth said, apologetic, looking at Carly again. “Up in the front, it’s just me, my folks, and my boyfriend,”

“Your boyfriend?” Mal asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, sorry,”

“Okay, thanks, bye!” Mal said, closing the door in Beth’s face even as she attempted to say something else. He turned around and looked at his friends. “I think it’s time Bethieboo got herself a new boyfriend,” He took another deep breath. “And I need a love spell,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, slightly more canon divergence. I added an extra scene in here because I wanted Jay and Aziz/Azia to meet. Next, I have to write the love potion, so... wish me luck.


	9. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four make a love spell; Lonnie learns about parenting on the Isle; spelling Beth does not go as planned

The four villain kids stood in the kitchen, mixing ingredients together in a big, metal bowl. Mal looked over his spellbook before speaking, still staring at the spell.

“Alright. It says we still need one tear and I never cry,”

“So, let’s chop up some onions,” Jay said, picking one up and holding it out.

“No,” Mal shook his head. “It says we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best reviews. We have to follow it exactly,”

“A tear’s a tear,” Jay sighed, still holding out the onion, and Evan stepped forward a bit.

“That’s not true, Jay,” He corrected. “They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear,” Mal smiled at his best friend, and Jay scoffed.

“I knew that,” She lied.

“No, you didn’t!” Carly said, laughing, and the two of them almost started fighting again, but Lonnie walked in.

“There you are, Mal!” The Asian boy exclaimed. “I’ve been looking for you. You know, all the guys want you to do their hair,” He looked around at all the baking supplies out and scattered on the counter. “Midnight snack, huh? What are you guys making?”

“Nothing special, just cookies,” Mal answered, and all four VKs panicked as Lonnie dipped his finger into the batter to taste. “Oh, no, no, no!”

“What?” He asked, pulling his finger out of his mouth. “I’m not gonna double dip,”

“Feel anything?” Mal asked, making eye contact with Lonnie. For some reason, he felt much more comfortable and willing to have _Lonnie_ in love with him than Beth. “Like maybe it might be missing something?” The villain kids held their breath as they waited for Lonnie’s answer. 

“Could use some chips,” He said, turning around and heading to the cabinet. The VKs let out the breath they had been holding. 

“And those are?” Mal asked, continuing to stir the batter. Lonnie brought over a bag and stared at them in disbelief.

“Chocolate chips,” He answered. “Just _the_ most important food group. Didn’t your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?” He paused. “Like, when you’re feeling sad, and they’re fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…” He noticed the four VKs had halted what they were doing and were just staring at him, with heartbreaking looks in their eyes. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” His question made them all realize that they had stopped, and they quickly resumed their previous activities.

“It’s just different where we’re from,” Mal told Lonnie, voice hollow, and Lonnie could feel tears burning in his eyes. 

“I know, I just thought… you know… that even villains love their kids!” He looked at the Isle kids, realized that it was stupid to think that the Mistress of All Evil could love anyone. Stupid to think that the Evil Queen, who had tried to kill her own stepdaughter for being more beautiful than her, would care about anyone but herself. Stupid to think that Cruella de Vil, who had tried to skin over a hundred puppies to make herself a coat, would be a good mother. Stupid not to remember that Jay was the daughter of _Jafar_ , no mother to be spoken of. “Oh… how awful,” He said, putting a hand over Mal’s as his tears finally escaped his eyes. Mal looked at him for a moment before wiping the tears away and suddenly straightening.

“Yeah, well, big bummer,” Mal said, wiping Lonnie’s tears into the batter. “But we should really get these into the oven, so thanks for stopping by,” The four of them ushered Lonnie out of the kitchen. “Really, really, have a good night,”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mulan’s son told them, assuming they just wanted space to compose themselves from the emotional conversation.

“Evil dreams,” Mal called after him, and silence fell upon the kitchen. Mal sighed. “Okay, girls, cookie sheet. Evan, oven,” He ordered them, and they quickly set on their tasks.

“Yes, sir,”

~

“Are you feeling kinda weird about this?” Jay asked Mal as they passed a group of guys who were thanking Mal for magicking their hair. “I mean, it’s not so bad here, you know?” She said, thinking of Azia. She’d been doing that a lot lately, and she couldn’t figure out why.

“Are you insane?” Mal asked her. “Long live evil! You’re mean, you’re awful, you’re bad news. Snap out of it!” He ordered, snapping his fingers in his sister’s face. She blinked in surprise.

“Thanks, Mal,” She nodded. “I needed that,”

Over at Beth’s locker, the crown princess was being talked at by her boyfriend. 

“He did it to Jake’s hair too, and Fairy Godmother is _not_ happy about it,” Audrey snapped at her, and she sighed.

“What’s the harm?” Beauty and the Beast’s daughter asked quietly, knowing full well that if Fairy Godmother really had a problem with the way Mal was using his magic, she’d have said something to both Beth and Mal himself.

“It’s gateway magic!” Her boyfriend practically shrieked, making no effort to keep others from listening in. “Sure, it _starts_ with the hair, but then next thing you know it's the nose, and the legs, and the clothes, and then everybody looks good, and then,” He pouted. “Where will I be?” Beth shook her head. She didn’t know when Audrey had become so self-absorbed and shallow. This wasn’t her best friend, and she didn’t know how to get him back. She decided to break up with Audrey, right then and there, but when she tried, Audrey talked over her. “I’ll see you at the game after my dress fitting, okay? Okay. Bye, Bethieboo!” He walked off and Beth frowned.

“Hi, Bethieboo!” Mal exclaimed with false excitement, and Beth turned to look at him, still visibly upset. “I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. You want one?” Beth looked at the bag containing a single cookie and shook her head.

“Sorry, I don’t eat before a big game,” She smiled apologetically. “But thank you, really. Next time,”

“No, I get it,” Mal sighed, playing it up. “‘Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.’”

“What?” Beth panicked, not wanting the villain kids to think she doesn’t trust them. “No, no, no, that’s not it at all!”

“No, I’m sure every kid in Auradon knows that,” Mal pretended to be saddened by the thought, and Carly, Jay, and Evan approached from behind Beth.

“No, that’s not it!” The soon-to-be queen protested. “I really just-”

“Oh well,” Mal sighed dramatically. “More for me, I guess,” He faked almost taking a bite out of the cookie, but Beth took it from him, taking a bite.

“See?” She said. “Totally trust you!” She shifted backward as she chewed the bite of cookie and tripped over the books she had placed on the floor before being accosted by Audrey. As she fell, she was caught by slim but surprisingly strong arms, and she looked up to meet Carly’s beautiful brown eyes. The other girl helped her up, and Mal asked how the cookie was. “They’re great… amazing! They’re really chewy and, you know, they’re… are those walnuts? I love walnuts,” She rambled on, not breaking eye contact with Carly. “They’re warm and soft and sweet and… Carly, did you know your eyes are the exact shade of milk chocolate?”

“How are you feeling?” Jay asked, slightly confused but rolling with it.

“I feel like singing her name!” Beth exclaimed, singing slightly off-key. “Carly! Carly!” Said girl quickly covered the crown princess’ mouth, blushing profusely. This had not gone according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've started changing more. I don't know exactly how I'm going to have the next part go, because Carlos/Carly and Mal are two very different people and react to things differently, and because, as I mentioned before, the Isle is not accepting of same-sex relationships. So there's going to be some panicking (you, as the readers, already know that none of the Core Four are going to take issue with it. I just don't know how to write conflict so this is probably going to be a shit-show. Much like 2020 as a whole).


	10. In Which the Closet Was a Lot More Crowded Than They Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four have a chat; Jay and Carly play in the big game; Beth sings a truly ridiculous song

The four villain kids sat in the girls’ room, looking at each other. All except Carly, who couldn’t lift her gaze from the floor. Evan stared at her in worry, Mal stared at him in shock, and Jay stared at Mal with confusion. Finally, Jay broke the silence.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” She said, sarcastically stating the obvious. Mal snorted, Carly glanced up for a moment, and Evan continued to stare worriedly at his sister. Mal sighed.

“Okay, so Beth is in love with Carly,” He hashed out. “We can still work with this,” Carly’s head snapped up.

“But,” She started. “It’s a weakness,” They all knew what she was referring to. Evan knew she was worried that Mal and Jay were going to freak over her being a lesbian, but Mal and Jay’s immediate thoughts were something along the lines of _oh shit, is Carly a homophobe?_

“On the Isle, yeah,” Jay agreed cautiously. Quietly. She glanced at Mal, being the only one who knew about Mal’s old relationship with his former best friend; Uma, son of Ursula. “But here, it’s okay, isn’t it?” Carly and Evan exchanged looks, hopeful.

“Yeah,” Evan murmured. “It is,” Another awkward silence fell upon the group before Mal became exceedingly frustrated and slammed to her feet.

“I’m gay,” He stated harshly. “And if any of you got a problem with that, I’ll…” He trailed off, the fight suddenly leaving him at the thought of having to hurt one of his friends. He sucked in a shaky breath.

“I’m a lesbian,” Carly whispered, barely audible even in the total silence of the room. She sat up and stared directly at Mal, tear tracks visible on her cheeks. The others looked at her. Jay and Mal with surprise, Evan with pride. Jay slid off the bed to sit on the floor, resting her head against her brother’s knees.

“I’m… bisexual, I think the term is,” Jay said. “I like both,”

“Me too,” Evan admitted, remembering the time he suggested as such to his mother and she flipped out over him needing to find a _princess_. He pulled himself out of the memory, and the four teenagers looked at each other for a moment.

“So I guess we got all worked up for no reason then, huh?” Jay asked, and they looked at each other for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. Then, they heard someone knock on the door, and the laughter ceased. Jay quickly got up and opened the door to reveal Azia, in her jersey.

“Hey, the game starts in a bit, so Coach sent me to look for you and Carly,” Azia glanced past Jay and saw Evan, Mal, and Carly. She could practically see the leftover emotional tension and made eye contact with Jay. “Come on, we can tell Coach you got lost. You’ve only been here for a few weeks and this school is ginormous,”

~

“This is a nail biter, folks,” The commentator told the crowd as the teams squared off on the field. “Forty-seven seconds left on the clock and we’re all tied up. Sherwood Falcons, two. Fighting Knights, two. What a game, between Auradon’s fiercest rivals,” He narrates. “The teams get into their huddles and take up positions on the kill zone. Akiha!” He yelled as the daughter of Anna and Kristoff was hit. “The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire. And now a substitution,”

“You’re up,” Coach told Jay as Akiha limped to the bench. Jay stood, determined.

“Coach, how about my friend here?” She pulled Carly up with her.

“I’m not so sure about that,” He told her, remembering Carly’s disastrous tryout.

“Coach, she’s been practicing,” Jay told him, persisting. “And you told me a team’s made up of a bunch of different parts,”

“Jay, I’m not that good,”

“Well, she’s kinda like my brain,” Jay ignored Carly’s protests.

“Can’t argue with that,” The white-haired girl muttered, and Coach hesitated for another moment before conceding. 

“Emira!” He called Azia’s younger sister over to the bench. “You heard her, get out there,” He told Carly, who looked slightly nauseous.

“Don’t worry,” Jay told her friend. “I got your back,”

“What about my front?” She snarked back, following Jay onto the field.

“He’s bringing in that hothead, Jay, from the Isle of the Lost, and that little girl, Carly, can barely hold her shield,” Carly tried to ignore the commentator. “And they break from their huddles. This is gonna be a big moment here, people, the tipoff is ready. Here we go! Long pass to Jay. Jay dishes off to Princess Beth. Nice little block by Carly,” Many people in the crowd laugh as Carly dances in her opponent’s face. “And now Jay gets the ball back, here comes Jay! Hurdling maneuver at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Princess Beth through the kill-zone. Big block by Chase! Princess Beth moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. She’s in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Phoebe, the Falcons’ goalkeeper!”

“Come on!” Coach yelled from the sidelines. “Alright, alright, let’s do it! Come on, girls! Hustle, hustle, hustle!”

“Twenty-three seconds left,” The commentator informed the crowd. “You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played to Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chase! Jay dishes off to Princess Beth. Oh, Carly with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill-zone, picks up Carly,” The crowd gasped as Jay easily lifted Carly up onto her feet. “Oh, she’s being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. She’s in the clear! The ball goes back to Jay!”

“Hey, Jay!” Carly called.

“Carly?” The commentator asked, confused, when Jay turned to her.

“Go up!” Carly yells, and Jay understands. She shoots the ball at Carly, who directs it upwards with her shield.

“Beth!” Jay shouted, and the princess went in for it.

“She passes to Princess Beth. She scores! Princess Beth has won it! What a selfless play by Jay!” The commentator announced happily. “What a team! Incredible! And it’s the new girls, Jay and Carly, who set up the princess for the win! What a victory! Here they come, folks! The winners of the first tourn-” Beth cut the commentator off by grabbing the microphone from him.

“Excuse me. Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?” Beth asked, and the cheering crowd went silent. “There’s something I’d like to say,” She seemed to struggle for a moment before speaking again. “Give me a C!”

“C!”

“Give me an A!”

“A!”

Give me an R!”

“R!”

“Give me an L!”

“L!”

“Give me a Y!”

“Y!”

“What does that spell?”

“Carly!”

“Come on now, I can’t hear you!” Beth said, and the crowd yelled it louder. “I love you, Carly! Did I mention that?” Carly’s face turned bright red, and Audrey ran from the field, suddenly understanding why Beth had broken up with him earlier. “Give me a beat!” She yelled, and Dom directed the band into song.

“Did I mention that I’m in love with you?

And did I mention there’s nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well let me

Shout it out loud!

If that’s ok

Hey hey

Hey

If that’s ok

Hey

I met this girl that rocked my world

Like it’s never been rocked

And now I’m living just for her

And I won’t ever stop

I never thought that it could happen

To a girl like me

But now look at what you’ve done

You got me down on my knees

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous!

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Ridiculous!

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It’s

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Well did I mention that I’m in love with you?

And did I mention there’s nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well lemme

Shout it out loud!

If that’s ok

Hey hey

Yeah

If that’s ok

Hey

I gotta know which way to go

Come on now give me a sign

You gotta show me that you’re only

Ever gonna be mine

Don’t wanna go another minute

Livin without you

Cuz if your heart just isn’t it

I don’t know what I’ll do

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous!

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Ridiculous!

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It’s

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Come on now

Uh

Oh yeah

Yeow

Alright

Alright

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous!

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Ridiculous!

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It’s

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Come on now!”

“That song was ridiculous,” Mal muttered to Evan up in the bleachers.

Carly looked, betrayed and red-faced, at Jay, who had joined in with her embarrassment, as Beth came up beside her.

“I love you, Carly,” The crown princess told the blushing girl. “Did I mention that?”

“Only a few thousand times,” Azia remarked quietly, and Jay laughed. Audrey marched over to Beth, took the microphone from her, and started speaking.

“Chase is my girlfriend now!” He announced to the crowd. “And I’m going to coronation with her. So I don’t need your pity date,” He told Beth, kissing Chase deeply in an attempt to make Beth jealous. Beth just took the microphone back.

“Carly, will you go to coronation with me?” She asked, and Carly blushed even harder.

“Yes!” Cruella de Vil’s daughter said into the microphone, and the crowd cheered along with Beth.

“She said yes!” Everyone cheered again, and the commentator finally got his microphone back. Up in the bleachers, Mal had a short conversation with Evan. 

“Yeah!” The commentator yelled as the team lifted Jay up on their shoulders. “There she is! Jay, the most valuable player! How do you like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, a couple of things.
> 
> 1\. The coming out scene may be a bit... weird. I don't know, I came out to my family over text!
> 
> 2\. I know next to nothing about sports. Like, seriously, the only sport I even watch is baseball, and even then I only watch Phillies games.
> 
> 3\. I get severe second-hand embarrassment from that song, so it may seem a bit rushed. I wanted to get it over with.


	11. Cheating and First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase steals Evan's magic mirror; He and Dom bond; Beth takes Carly out on their first date.

Evan was sitting next to Dom, once again in the chemistry classroom, and rifling through her bag. Mr. Deley came up behind the boy and cleared his throat.

“Looking for this?” The teacher asked his student, who turned around to see his magic mirror in the teacher’s hand. “Thank you, Chase. It’s gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code,” Mr. Deley turned to Evan. “It will be my recommendation that you are expelled,”

“Mr. Deley, I-” Dom cut Evan off.

“But that isn’t fair! Obviously, he wasn’t cheating since he didn’t have that… whatever it is,”

“It’s called a magic mir-”

“I know what it is, you’re not helping,” She muttered to him before turning back to the teacher. “Maybe he just needed another pencil,”

“Actually, I was-” Evan almost gave himself away again, and Dom cut her off once more.

“Seriously, don’t help,” She told him before turning to Mr. Deley with a surprisingly vicious expression. “How did Chase even get it in the first place, because Evan clearly didn’t  _ give _ it to her,” Mr. Deley looked between Evan and Dom for a moment.

“Well, I suppose if you can pass this test, I’ll return your property and let the matter drop,”

~

Evan came up behind Dom, putting his arms around her and showing her his graded test. B-. He passed. 

“For the first time, I feel like more than just a pretty face,” He told her, beaming.

“Shocker, huh?” She teased the boy, also smiling. Evan decided, right there, that he wasn’t going to let his mother’s methods get in the way of his happiness. So what if princesses didn’t like smart princes? He had a dwarf who seemed to like him the way he was.

“I bet I can get an A on the next test without the mirror!”

“Yeah,” Dom agreed. “And maybe we can get together and we can hang out,”

“Yeah,” Evan said softly. “Let’s get together,” Just then Mal came over, dragging Carly with her and Jay close behind.

“There you are!” Mal exclaimed. “We’ve been looking for you forever!”

“What’s wrong?” The light expression that had previously adorned Evan’s face slid off. Carly was the one to answer him.

“Beth asked me out on a… on a date,” She stammered, and Evan relaxed, smiling slightly at his sister’s nervousness.

“Nice,” Dom laughed, and Evan turned to her.

“We can handle this,” He told the half-dwarf, waving goodbye. She watched the four walk off, arguing over makeup.

~

In the boys’ dorm, Evan was applying makeup to Carly’s face while Mal watched. Jay had gone to meet up with Azia, who had promised to teach her about Agrabah.

“Easy on the blush,” Mal told Evan. “You don’t want to scare Beth off. Not that you could,” He muttered. 

“Oh, please,” Evan scoffed. “My mom taught me to apply blush before I could talk. ‘Always use upward strokes.’” He sighed. “My mother isn’t exactly a barrel of laughs when she doesn’t get her way. Just ask Snow White,”

“Are you afraid of her?” Carly asked quietly, and neither of them had to ask why the question had come up. They all knew what Cruella was like.

“Sometimes,” Evan sighed again. “Are you afraid of your mom?”

“I just,” Mal sighed as well. “I really want her to be proud of me, you know? She gets so angry when I disappoint her. And she… Yeah, she’s my mom so, you know. I know she loves me. In her own way,” Evan and Carly could see that that wasn’t the whole truth, that there was something else, but they knew not to pry.

“Alright, come see,” Evan told Carly, leading her over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She had refused to deviate from her usual blood red lipstick, but had allowed Evan creative license with everything else, as long as he stuck to her red-black-and-white theme. And so, Carly ended up in a red and black sundress, and white leather jacket, and black and white heels. She thought that the heels were a bit risky, given that they had no clue where Beth was taking her, but at least if she twisted her ankle she wouldn't have to play more tourney.

“Wow,” Carly gasped, and Evan nodded. “I look…”

“Say it,” He encouraged her, and Mal stepped closer.

“Not terrible,” Evan gave her a look and Carly stared back. “Not that anyone styled by you ever looks terrible, Evan,” Said boy hummed, and someone knocked on the door. When Carly answered, Beth was on the other side. The princess opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out as she stared at Carly.

“For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful,” She told the monochromatic-haired girl before holding out two helmets. “I hope you like bikes,”

~

The two girls walked across a rope bridge, over a ravine.

“Tell me something about yourself that you’ve never told anyone,” Beth asked, and Carly thought for a minute.

“Um, okay,” She paused. “My full name is Carlina Olivine,” 

“Carlina Olivine?” Beth asked in astonishment, and Carly giggled.

“Yep, just my mother doing what she does best,” She almost said  _ torturing me _ but then decided against it. “Being really, really evil,” She giggled again. “Carlina Olivine de Vil,”

“Mine’s Bethany Florian,” Beth told her, and Carly cackled.

“Oh, that’s almost  _ worse _ ,” Carly laughed, and Beth beamed at her. “Bethany Florian la Bête,”

“I mean, you know,” The princess teased her date. “It’s better than Carlina Olivine de Vil, but it’s still not-” She cut herself off. “Watch your foot,” She covered Carly’s eyes, directing her through the woods, and when they finally got to their destination, she removed her hands. There, in front of them, was a large gazebo with a blanket and picnic basket set up, and Carly smiled.

~

“Is this your first time?” Beth asked Carly, and the younger girl quickly swallowed her food.

“There isn’t any dating on the Isle, it’s more,” She paused for a moment, searching for the right word. “Gang activity,” Beth laughed.

“I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?” Carly licked her lips.

“Is it bad?” 

“You just got a... Just a,” Beth reached out, and for just a moment, Carly thought she was going to wipe the crumbs off her face. “Just do this,” The crown princess instructed, pressing her lips together. “There you go,”

“Is it gone?” Carly asked, and when Beth nodded, she relaxed. “Can’t take me anywhere, I guess,”

“You know,” Beth started. “I’ve done all the talking. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

“Ah, well, I’m fifteen, an only child, and I’ve only ever lived in one place,” Carly told her, and the brunette smiled.

“We already have a lot in common!” She beamed, and Carly thought of her mother, of the fur closet, of the bear traps, of the plot, of the love spell.

“Oh trust me,” The Isle girl said. “We don’t really,” She cleared her throat. “And now you’re gonna be queen,”

“Well,” Beth shifted. “A crown doesn’t make you a queen,”

“It kinda… does?” Carly half asked, confused.

“No, it,” Beth paused, trying to explain to her. “Your mother is insane,” She looked at Carly apologetically and Carly shrugged it off. “And my parents are the poster parents for goodness. But we’re not automatically  _ like _ them. We get to… choose our own paths, who we’re going to be. Right now, I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you’re not evil,” Beth took Carly’s hands in her own, staring into her eyes, and Carly felt like she could cry. “I can see it,” She placed Carly’s hands down and stood. “Let’s go for a swim!” She suggested, and Carly’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, the water’s always nice here,”

“Um, no, Beth,” Carly backed away from the water. “I can’t swim,” Beth looked at her in confusion.

“You grew up on an island,”

“Yeah, with a magical barrier around it.” Cruella de Vil’s daughter pointed out. “The only body of water is down in Pirate’s Cove, and that’s where Tick Tock Croc and his descendants like to hang out,” Beth frowned.

“I could teach you,” Beth offered, but Carly shook her head.

“I don’t even have a bathing suit,” She looked at Beth’s face. “Maybe some other time,”

“Alright,” Belle and the Beast’s daughter said. “So we’ll stay here, keep eating,” She moved the chocolate covered pretzels closer to Carly, who smiled and picked one up.

“You should swim,” She silenced Beth’s protests by holding up her hand. “I can watch, for next time. I feel more comfortable learning how to do things when I’ve seen someone else do it, anyway,” 

“If you’re sure…” At Carly’s smile and nod, Beth stripped off her dress, walking up to the top of the rocks. Carly looked closer.

“Are those little crowns on your suit?” Carly called out, and Beth looked down at the blue and gold bikini.

“Maybe,” She called back, before roaring and jumping into the water. Carly laughed. As she watched Beth swim underwater, she thought about the events of the past two weeks. She remembered their parents’ plan, trying to steal the wand… Everything seemed so straightforward, but… there was nothing straight about her situation.

Here in Auradon, Carly was away from her mother. She didn’t have to deal with her abuse. And Beth… Beth was great, and Carly really cared about her, but she was spelled. Her feelings for Carly weren’t real. When Beth found out that they had put her under a love spell, she’d send them back to the Isle anyway. So Carly may as well help steal the wand, to avoid their parents’ anger. 

“A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening

'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing”

Carly remembered the strange dreams she’d had before coming to the Isle, of a princess and a lake. It all seemed so very much like where she was now.

“I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go”

_ What should I do? _

“If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be”

She remembered the moment she and Beth had had just after the villain kids had arrived in Auradon.

“Ah oh, if only

If only

If only

Every step, every word

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been”

Carly knew she had to figure out what she wanted really quickly because she didn’t have much time. No matter what she did, she’d be risking everything.

“I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be”

She and Beth had seemed to be having moments, even before the love spell. But what if it was all one-sided? What if she was seeing things that weren’t there?

“Ah oh, if only

Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen

Yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only

If only”

As she came back from her thoughts, she realized that she hadn’t seen Beth for quite a while. She wasn’t quite sure how long the princess had been underwater. 

“Beth? Beth?” She called out, hoping to hear the future queen answer from out of sight. No such luck. “Beth!” She yelled, now panicked, as she jumped into the water. She resolved to only go in a little way to see if she could find Beth, but clearly, luck was not on her side that day. As she got to an area where the water came up to her chest, her foot slipped on the rocks and she went under. Suddenly, she couldn’t find the ground, she couldn’t feel the pull of gravity, she couldn’t tell which way was up and which was down. Then, there were strong arms, scooping her up and pulling her out of the water. For a moment, everything was blurry and bright as Carly coughed up water. Finally, her vision cleared, and Beth put her down on the edge of the gazebo. She hit Beth’s shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Why did you jump in?” Beth asked, still slightly panicked.

“I didn’t know where you were! You weren’t answering when I called for you! I thought you had drowned!” Beth’s expression softened as she saw how worried Carly had been.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath. It was dumb,” The truth was, as Beth had gone under the first time, she had felt the fuzziness that had surrounded her every thought for the past few days dissipate. It hadn’t taken long to figure out what had happened. But even though she was no longer under the effects of the love spell, she still had strong feelings for Carly, they were now just accompanied by strong feelings of  _ embarrassment _ at that musical number, what was that? “I found you this… fancy rock,” She said, holding the glowing stone out to the fully-clothed but sopping-wet girl next to her. “You make a wish and throw it back in the lake,”

Carly looked at the shining rock skeptically but decided it couldn’t hurt. She wished that she would make the right decision, and then watched the stone splash back into the lake.

“Carly,” Beth got her attention. “I told you I love you. But do you love me?” They made eye contact for a moment before Carly looked down at her clasped hands.

“I don’t know what love feels like,” And Beth’s heart broke for her. For the girl who she was falling for, love spell or not. 

“Maybe I can teach you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how good this is. It's like, my third chapter today. I might edit it later.


	12. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Godmother arranges a "special treat"; the VKs plan their heist; Mal and Carly make an anti-love potion; Family Day is... kind of a disaster?

The four villain kids were sitting in the Remedial Goodness classroom once again, and Fairy Godmother tapped her stick against her desk to get their attention.

“Children,” She called out. “Excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Saturday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep,” She started, seemingly nervous. “And since your parents can’t be here due to, uh, distance,” Her voice cracked and the VKs looked at each other in confusion. “We’ve arranged for a special treat,” She brought over a monitor and turned it on, and Maleficent’s face appeared.

“I don’t see anything,” The Mistress of All Evil said, moving her face closer to the monitor. “Nor do I hear,” The kids could see the other three parents behind Maleficent. “Kids? Is it… is it...”

“Press enter,” Jafar interjected.

“Can I  _ please _ see a remote?” Maleficent asked, annoyed. “Ugh, this thing is broken,”

“Ugh, I hate electronic equip-” The monitor turned on on their end, cutting Evil Queen off. “Oh! Evan, it’s mommy! Oh, look how handsome. Well, you know what they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,”

“Don’t you mean the weeds,” Maleficent said bitterly as she pushed Evil Queen off of her.

“Ooh, who’s the old bat?” Cruella asked, catching sight of the older woman off to the side.

“This is Fairy Godmother,” Mal informed the villains.

“Still doing tricks with eggplants?” Maleficent questioned, trying to get a reaction out of the other fairy.

“I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed, and the villains cackled.

“You really couldn’t give Cinderella until one AM, really?” Maleficent smirked. “What, did the hamsters need to get back on their little wheels?”

“They were mice!” Fairy Godmother exploded. “They were not… They were mice!” Mal ushered her away, thanking her, and Fairy Godmother whispered one last, “They were mice!” Before disappearing from the villains’ view.

“Hi, mom,” Mal said, and his mother snapped back into focus.

“Mal!” She said, struggling to seem like a loving parent. “I m-m-miss you,”

“You children are never far from our thoughts,” Jafar added in, and Maleficent pushed him away. 

“How long must mommy wait to see you?” Maleficent questioned. Mal knew she didn’t care about when she’d see  _ him _ so much as when she’d get the  _ wand _ . It stung a bit, but it was nothing new.

“There’s this big coronation coming up,” Mal answered. “So probably sometime… after that…”

“When?” Maleficent demanded.

“Friday. Ten AM,”

“You sure I can’t see you before then,” Maleficent questioned impatiently. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get my hands on that magic wan- you! You little nugget that I love so much,”

“Trust me, mother, I completely understand,” Mal said solemnly. Cruella pushed in front of the other villains, looking at her daughter.

“Carly, is that a dog?” She demanded upon seeing Dude in her arms, before looking down at the dog plush on her shoulder. “Oh, yes, Baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs,” Cruella cackled, and finally, Carly snapped. She had had enough.

“He’s the perfect size for a pet!” Carly yelled, and Cruella gasped in shock. But she wasn’t done. She had taken years of abuse from her mother, and Auradon had made her bolder. More confident. “This dog loves me, and I love him,” She paused slightly before finally finishing. “And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!” Cruella sat there, shocked, and Jafar cackled.

“Oh-ho-ho! Burn!” He laughed at Cruella’s shock.

“Oh, why don’t you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!” Cruella snapped angrily.

“People who talk to stuffed animals,” Jafar defended. “Shouldn’t throw stones!”

“Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn’t use mixed metaphors!” Cruella and Jafar’s argument devolved into incoherent yelling, and Jay jumped forward to end the call. Fairy Godmother came back over.

“I’m so sorry,” She had had no idea how awful that would go, otherwise she would never have suggested it. But at least now she knew a bit more about what the Isle kids’ home lives were like. And the image she got was not pretty.

“Thanks for the special treat,” Jay said, trying and failing to be enthusiastic. The four of them headed out.

“M?” Evan questioned, leaning over slightly. “What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don’t pull this off?”

“I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately…” Mal hesitated, trying to be positive. “Proud of us for doing our best,”

“Really?” Carly questioned skeptically, and Mal’s facade crumbled.

“No, I think we are definitely goners,”

~

In the girls’ dorm room, the four villain kids huddled around a table, going over their plan.

“Okay, we all know what this looks like,” Mal said. “It’ll be up on the dais under the Beast’s spell jar. Carly will be up in the very front, and we’ll all be up in the balcony,” He looked at them. “I’ll find our limo so that we can break the barrier and get back on the island with the wand. Evan?”

“Yeah?” He moved closer so that Mal could speak to him directly.

“You’ll use this to take out the driver,” Mal started, holding up what looked like a bottle of cologne. “Two sprays and he’ll be out like a light,” Evan took the bottle from him and the four of them dispersed. 

“Hey, Mal?” Carly asked, pulling him away from the others. “Any chance you could make an anti-love spell? To reverse the spell we put on Beth,” She clarified, and Mal looked at her. He may not have been the best at emotions, but he could tell that his friend had feelings for Beth. “Her still being in love with me after, you know, we take over Auradon, it seems a little extra…” She hesitated. “Cruel,”

~

Down in the kitchen, Mal left Carly to stir the mixture while he grabbed an ingredient he had forgotten in his room. Allegedly. Really, Mal knew that they needed another tear, and he knew where it would ultimately come from.

“A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening?

I know it’s time to say goodbye

So hard to let go”

Carly began to cry, and a single tear fell into the mixture.

~

The villain kids walked out to the large setup for Family Day, dressed in nice clothes. Carly had Dude with her. Then, a group of teenagers started singing, Beth at the lead.

“Ma cherie Mademoiselle,

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure

That we welcome you tonight

And now, we invite you to relax

Let us pull up a chair

As the dining room proudly presents

Your dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

It's delicious!

Don't believe me?

Ask the dishes”

Suddenly the girls were at the lead, rapping the next part.

“They can sing, sing sing

They can dance dance dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And the dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest guest”

The boys joined back in, and the rap section ended.

“Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding en flambe

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest”

The parents and other students clapped and cheered, and the group dispersed.

~

Beth stood with her parents in front of a camera, getting their picture taken. As the photographer prepared his camera, Beth suddenly remembered what she had forgotten to tell her parents.

“Oh, by the way,” She said, capturing Belle and Adam’s attention. “I’m dating someone new,” She looked at them and decided to clarify more. “Audrey and I broke up,”

“Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a bit self-absorbed,” Belle told her daughter, still smiling at the camera. “Fake smile, kind of a kiss-up,”

“Do we know this person you’re seeing now?” Adam asked, glancing at Beth, and she smiled back.

“Well, sort of,” She answered her father’s inquiry as she caught sight of Carly and her friends. “Carly!” She called out, and the girl said goodbye to the others and headed over. The photographer took the picture just as Belle and Adam’s faces went slack with shock. Beth walked towards Carly, grabbing her hand. “I wanna introduce you to my parents,” She looked at Belle and Adam and spoke again. “This is Carly. From the Island. My girlfriend,” She clarified unnecessarily.

“Hi,” Carly’s voice was filled with uncertainty, and she looked nervously over at Beth.

“Hi,” Belle returned the greeting, sounding a little breathless.

“I was thinking maybe she could join us for lunch?” Beth asked, and Belle nodded enthusiastically, still in shock but not wanting to make Carly feel uncomfortable.

“I actually came with my friends,” The monochromatic girl said, gesturing towards Mal, Jay, and Evan behind her. Belle nodded again.

“Well, you should invite them!” Adam said, also trying to make Carly comfortable.

“Because the more the merrier!” Belle interjected. “How about a game of croquet before lunch?” Carly looked at them in confusion. She vaguely remembered Ace and Quinn, the son and daughter of the Queen of Hearts, mentioning a few times that their mother was obsessed with a game called “croquet”, but no one had ever explained what exactly it was.

“Of course,” Beth agreed easily. “Game on!”

“Game on!” Adam repeated to his daughter, and she and Carly turned and walked away, not seeing Adam catch Belle as her knees gave out.

“Have you ever played before?” Beth asked, and Carly shook her head. “No? It’s okay, I’ll teach you. You’ll be fine,”

~

Mal stood off to the side, watching Carly chase Dude across the lawn, watching Jay and Beth play each other, watching Belle and Adam as they watched their daughter’s game. An old woman, dressed in pink, came up beside him.

“Hello there,” She said politely. “Have we met?”

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” Mal told her, oddly at ease. “I’m new. Kind of like a… transfer student,” The woman nodded in understanding. That’s when Audrey came up to them.

“Grammy,” He said to the woman, and Mal’s eyes widened.

“Oh, Audrey, come give Grammy a kiss, dear!” She said, and Mal realized that she must have been Queen Leah. Aurora’s mother.

“Grammy, I don’t think you want to be talking to this boy,” Audrey said coldly. “Unless you want to take another hundred-year nap,” Queen Leah looked at Mal again and gasped.

“You!” She exclaimed, and Mal jumped. “You look just like her!” Beth quickly jumped forward, standing beside Mal.

“Queen Leah, you remember my proclamation,” The crown princess said. “To give the new generation a chance?”

“A chance to what, Beth?” Queen Leah demanded. “Destroy us?” She looked around at all the parents, who had paused their conversations to stare at the debacle. “Come on, you remember, don’t you? The poison apples? The spells? Oh, the spells,”

“Okay, wait a minute-” Lonnie tried to cut in, but was ignored.

“My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother’s curse,” She accused, now speaking directly to Mal again. “So her first words, her first steps, I missed it  _ all! _ ” Queen Leah turned away. “You mustn't trust her!” Mal tried to reach out to the woman.

“I’m so sor-” He tried to apologize, but Chase cut him off, pushing him away from the old queen.

“Stay away from her!” Cinderella and Prince Charming’s daughter commanded, standing between him and Queen Leah.

“Don’t do this, Chase,” Beth pleaded with her childhood best friend, but the other girl refused to listen.

“What? They were raised by their  _ parents _ , Beth,” Chase pointed out, and Jay and Mal gave her matching  _ no duh _ looks. “What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay,” She looked at Carly. “ _ You _ stole a guy’s girlfriend,” She turned to Mal. “ _ You  _ harassed a queen,” She glared at Jay. “ _ You  _ enjoy hurting people,” Finally, she gave Evan a dirty look. “And  _ you _ ?  _ You’re _ nothing but a gold digger, and a cheater,” Evan held out his mirror.

“Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who’s the biggest jerk in the land?” He held out the mirror and Chase’s face appeared. She scoffed and went to shove his hand away, but Dom came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

“Don’t,” The half-dwarf warned Princess Charming, who gave her an incredulous look. The blonde tried to speak up again, but Azia cut her off.

“That’s enough, Chase,” The Arabic princess insisted. “If you’re going to keep spreading lies, just keep your mouth shut,”

“Lies?” Chase scoffed. “I speak nothing but the truth,” Finally, Beth had had enough. She stepped forward, done playing nice.

“Carly didn’t  _ steal _ me from  _ anyone _ ,” She practically growled. “ _ I  _ broke up with Audrey, and  _ I _ asked  _ Carly _ out,” Lonnie then stepped forward.

“Mal wasn’t harassing  _ anyone _ , let alone Queen Leah,” He contradicted the blonde princess. “He was minding his own business and Queen Leah approached  _ him _ , and  _ Queen Leah _ is the only one who was harassing anyone,” Lonnie glared at Leah, Audrey, and Chase. “In case you still haven’t noticed, Mal  _ isn’t _ his mother. Stop treating him like it!” Azia, who had stepped up to stand next to Jay.

“Jay doesn’t enjoy hurting people,” The Arabic princess scowled. “She enjoys playing a  _ sport _ . People get tackled in tourney, Chase, you don’t need to go after Jay just because she’s better than you,” Many people had to stifle chuckles and gasps. Behind Azia, Aladdin and Jasmine smiled at their daughter proudly.

From what Azia had told him, Aladdin had found himself relating to Jay. He and Jasmine both found it incredibly ironic that Jafar had spent so much time taunting and looking down on Aladdin, calling him a street rat, and then his daughter became one as well.

The villain kids looked at each other, shocked that people were standing up for them against three of their own. They all felt guilty. These people had faith in them, and the villain kids were going to betray them.

~

  
Sitting at a table later, and being laughed at and made fun of by Audrey and Chase and even  _ Jake _ , they didn’t know how to feel. Mal undid the spell on Jake’s hair. The four of them walked away, wondering what would win; their guilt over betraying those who believed in them, or the fear of their parents and the hurt from their bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I always found it a little weird that no one but Ben stood up for the VKs in canon, because there were others I really thought would have. So that's what I wrote.
> 
> I also added a couple of OCs of mine, just a passing mention. Quinn and Ace Heart, the children of the Queen of Hearts. Quinn because it sounds similar to Queen and Ace because of the playing cards.


	13. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains watch Snow White's live coverage; their children finally make their choice

Evil Queen, Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil sat in Maleficent’s living room on the Isle of the Lost, watching coverage of the soon-to-be-queen’s coronation.

“At last, here we are! Broadcasting live from the coronation, where Princess Bethany will soon be crowned queen! I’m Snow White, bringing you up-to-the-second coverage of who’s the fairest of them all,” The Queen of Charmington smiled brightly at the camera, and Evil Queen threw popcorn at the television.

“I’m Snow White,” The woman mocked her step-daughter. “Who is she kidding, she’s definitely had work done,” She accused bitterly, and Maleficent rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant!” Snow White gasped as the woman and her son exited their carriage. “But what is going on with Jake’s hair?” She questioned, quite rudely, as the camera showed the nervous and insecure-looking half-fae. The camera then cut to the wand, which was sitting in the bell jar that had once held the Enchanted Rose. “And there’s Fairy Godmother’s wand!” Queen Snow White exclaimed as the lid of the jar was lifted and Fairy Godmother stepped closer.

“I want that wand!” Maleficent shouted, leaning forward so that her nose was almost touching the TV screen. 

“Do you?” Evil Queen questioned sarcastically, attempting to push the Mistress of All Evil out of her personal space. “Hadn’t heard,”

“Oh, and here comes Beth now!” Snow White announced.

~

Beth and Carly sat in a carriage, Beth decked out in the royal blue and gold; Carly dressed in her own black, white, and red. The monochrome haired girl fiddled with her red fingerless gloves, which she had insisted on wearing despite Evan’s protests, as Beth waved at the crowd and looked at her.

“Don’t be nervous,” The brunette princess chuckled. “All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there,” Carly smiled shyly at the girl before looking at the small box next to her and sighing. Beth spoke again. “Carly, would you wear my ring?” Said girl’s eyes widened.

“Uh,” She stuttered. “Not now, it would probably just, you know, just fall right off me,” She looked sadly at the box, picking it up and holding it out to the future queen. “I have something for you,” Beth took the box, opened it, and found a couple of small brownies sitting in it. “Yeah, Mal made it. It’s for later, you know. Keep up your energy,”

“Always thinking,” Beth knew exactly what it was.  _ Mal made it _ . “But I can’t wait,” She popped a brownie in her mouth, careful not to mess up her make-up. She knew that there would be plenty of gossip rags waiting to find even the slightest flaw in the new queen. Carly protested loudly, but it was too late. “Mm, this is really good. I’ll have to tell Mal later,”

“Do you feel okay?” Carly questioned. Beth smiled and nodded. “Would you say you’re still- that you still- that you have strong feelings for me?” Beth’s smile broadened.

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe we should give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect,” Beth watched as Carly first shrugged it off, and then realized what she had said and reacted with shock.

“You knew?” 

“That you spelled me?” Beth confirmed. “Yeah, I knew,”

“I don’t- I can explain,”

“No need,” Beth reassured her girlfriend. “I mean, you had a crush on me, I was with Audrey. You weren’t sure it could happen on its own, right?” Carly laughed uneasily.

“Right,”  _ If only _ . “So, how long have you known?” She questioned, looking down and realizing that she was stepping on her dress. Well, at least her skirt was black.

“Since our first date. Mal’s spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake,” Beth clarified, and Carly looked away, visibly upset.

“So,” She started, trying not to cry and mess up Evan’s hard work. The son of the Evil Queen had complained all morning about how difficult it was to do black  _ and _ white eyeliner on a girl who wouldn’t hold still. “You’ve just been… faking it? This whole time?” Beth turned her girlfriend’s face so that they were making eye contact and slid her signet ring onto her right hand. Carly looked down at where the gold band sat on her finger.

“I haven’t been faking anything,”

~

The four villains watched as Princess Bethany stepped out of her carriage, holding her hand out to assist her date. They stared in shock as they recognized Carly, hair braided elegantly. Her dress had a white a-line, short-sleeved bodice and a black skirt. A thick red ribbon formed a border, separating the two colors. Her lipstick was as red as always. Maleficent elbowed Cruella.

“Well if it isn’t your daughter, looking like some kind of-”

“Princess!” Snow White said, and Maleficent glared at the TV for interrupting her. “Now, let’s see who this beauty is wearing,” The queen looked down at the paper in her hands. She recognized the name. But, could it be… Maybe she wasn’t right, maybe it was someone else. Had her step-brother really designed this dress? Better to play it safe, in case it wasn’t him. “Evan,” She announced, pretending she hadn’t recognized the name. “Someone named Evan designed her gown,”

“Evan!” Evil Queen gasped. “That’s my son! Evan!”

“Oh, wow, he sewed a dress,” Maleficent’s sarcasm was thick. “Meanwhile, Cruella’s girl duped a princess and she’s  _ this close _ to grabbing the magic wand! No doubt under my son’s guidance,” She muttered the last part.

“Bitter, party of one! Bitter, party of one!” Evil Queen called. Maleficent ignored her.

“It’s happening people! It’s happening!” The evil fairy exclaimed, getting up. “Gird your loins! Villains!” They all stop and look at her. “Our revenge begins today!” The other three cheered and looked back at the television, where Carly and Beth were making their way up the steps toward Queen Belle and King Adam.

~

As they approached Beth’s parents, Beth and Carly both curtsied, letting go of each other’s hand. As Carly looked at them, she realized that she needed to apologize. She was about to betray them, betray Beth, and she couldn't apologize for that. Not without blowing their whole operation. But there was something else…

“About the other day,” Cruella de Vil’s daughter started. “I just-”

“I told Beth this wasn’t going to be easy,” King Adam said, silencing the girl. Beth looked at her father.

“You also told me that a good ruler needs to believe in themself,” She made eye contact with the former beast. “Even when it isn’t easy,” Adam looked surprised.

“I did? I…” He thought for a moment, clearly not remembering that particular lesson. “How very wise of me,” Belle rolled her eyes at her husband.

“Beth, we are very proud of you,” Beauty told her daughter. “You keep listening to your heart,” The princess smiled.

“You’re going to make a fine queen,” Adam told her, linking arms with his wife and turning around. The queen and king walked through the door and into the ceremony.

“Wish me luck,” Beth told her girlfriend, who smiled at her. She turned and walked through the door.

~

The four villains watched as Princess Bethany walked towards the dais where Fairy Godmother stood with her wand. Her dress was a deep, royal blue and her hair was in an elegant bun, strands of gold weaved through her brunette hair. The camera turned to show King Adam, Queen Belle, Fairy Godmother, and Carly standing up front.

“Don’t blow it,” Maleficent warned, staring at the screen without blinking.

~

As Beth came up to the dais, her mother’s crown was placed on her head. She glanced over to her parents, who were smiling at her, before kneeling down in front of Fairy Godmother. The fairy picked up her wand, wielding it for the first time in years.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?” Fairy Godmother asked, lifting her wand.

“I do solemnly swear,” Beth answered, inwardly nervous. She couldn’t believe she was really being crowned queen. Fairy Godmother smiled at her.

“Then it is my honor, and my joy,” Fairy Godmother tapped the wand on each of Beth’s shoulders. “To bless our new queen- Child what are you doing!” The wand was snatched from her.

~

The citizens of the Isle watched as a bolt of golden magic struck the barrier. The barrier glowed with the same gold, visible for a moment, before flickering and breaking down. Many of the children flinched away from the sight, unused to the sunlight outside of the barrier. 

The four villains cheered, and Maleficent strode over to the balcony where, not too long ago, she had stood and intimidated her son. She held out a hand.

“Scepter! Now!” She yelled, and it flew into her outstretched hand. She held it up high and turned into green smoke. 

~

Beth turned, shocked, to see Jake struggling with the wand. He seemed to be having trouble holding on to it, and it was showering golden sparks of magic everywhere. 

“If you won’t make me attractive, I’ll do it myself!” He yelled at his mother. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” The half-fae tried, struggling, but nothing happened. Evan, Jay, and Mal rushed down from the balcony, getting ready for Carly to grab the wand. Adam yelled at everyone to take cover just as the newly crowned queen’s girlfriend rushed forward, grabbing onto the wand. She struggled with Jake for a moment, but gained the upper hand and threw him off. The other three quickly ran up the aisle. 

The wand calmed the moment it was out of Jake’s hands; Carly had no magic for it to react to, no magic for it to reject. Jake was untrained, and half-human. He couldn’t wield the wand. But Mal was practiced from her weeks in Auradon casting spells from his mother’s book, and he wasn’t just half-fae; he was a demi-god. Prince of the Underworld. Carly passed him the wand. It accepted his magic calmly.

“Mal,” Beth cautioned. “Give me the wand,”

“Stand back!” Mal warned the young queen, who took a step forward. “I said stand back, Beth!” She felt guilty. Beth had been kind and generous to them, and she knew that Carly loved her. But they had to do as their parents asked. No, ordered. He caught sight of Lonnie, who had stood up for her the day before, who had been nervous at first but had always made an effort, and his guilt increased. 

“I told you so!” Audrey yelled, and Mal turned towards him, wand raised. The crowd took another step back, flinching from the half-fae.

“Let’s go,” Jay said, placing a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Revenge time,” Her teeth were clenched. She clearly didn’t want to do this, but her friends knew that she wouldn’t abandon them. She looked out at the crowd, at Azia. She had her arms around Emira, seemingly trying to protect her younger sister, and their gazes met. Jasmine and Aladdin stood behind them, Aladdin in front of his wife with a hand on each of his daughters’ shoulders. Jasmine was hugging their ten-year-old son to her. The former thief and his family saw the fear and guilt where other Auradonians only saw evil, and they all hoped the VKs would make the right choice.

“Do you really want to do this?” Beth asked, looking at all four of them, and Carly started crying. She couldn’t stand to see the look of compassion on her girlfriend’s face, kind even after they had betrayed her.

“We have no choice, Beth!” Mal shouted, trying to make her understand. “Our parents-”

“Your parents made their choice!” Beth cut him off, still convinced that they were good. That they would make the right decision. “Now you make yours,” Mal looked at Lonnie, looked at Beth, looked at Fairy Godmother, looked at her friends.

“I think I want to be good,” 

“You  _ are _ good,” Beth insisted, and Mal turned back to her.

“How do you  _ know _ that?”

“Because I’m listening to my heart!” She exclaimed, remembering her mother’s earlier words.  _ You keep listening to your heart. _

“I want to listen to my heart, too,” Mal said, lowering the wand and turning to his friends. “And my heart is telling me that we are  _ not _ our parents,” He laughed. “I don’t want to take over the world with evil, that wouldn’t make me happy. I want to live here, away from my mother. Be a normal teenager,” He looked at his sister. “And Jay, stealing things doesn’t make you happy! Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy! And I know Azia’s been teaching you about Agrabah, I want you to be able to go there someday,” 

Jay and Azia’s eyes met again, and this time they were both smiling. Emira looked at her sister knowingly, recognizing the look on her face. Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged glances, already planning on inviting Jay to spend her break with them. 

“And Evan,” Mal continued, looking at his best friend. “You don’t have to play dumb to get a girl, you are so smart!” Both boys glanced over at Dom, who was standing with her father and brother and looking hopefully at Evil Queen’s son. “And you!” He turned to Carly. “You like playing with Dude, who would have thought!” They both laughed, remembering her fear of dogs. “And you’ve always been a genius, now you have classes that you actually enjoy, and all the books you can read,” He smiled at the girl. “And I want you to be with Beth! Because Beth makes you really happy!” Carly looked at the queen, smiling and playing with the signet ring Beth had given her earlier.

“Us being friends makes  _ me  _ really happy,” Mal looked at the other three, who smiled back at him. “Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys!” He held a fist out, looking at them. Jay exchanged a long glance with her brother before putting her fist against his.

“I choose good, too,” The thief said, smiling. Evan made eye contact with Dom for a moment before dragging his eyes away and holding his fist against Jay and Mal’s.

“I choose good,” The three of them looked at Carly, who was holding Dude. She looked at them and grinned.

“I choose good,” She looked over at Beth and the former king and queen. “But, just to be clear, we don’t have to be worried about how royally ticked off our parents are going to be, right? Because they’re going to be really mad!” All four villain kids laughed nervously, and the new queen stepped forward.

“Your parents can’t reach you here,” She told them, and Carly smiled and nodded. The villain kids gestured for Beth to join them, and she came up next to Carly, who leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Then there is a stream of green smoke, and all of a sudden Maleficent was standing on the dais.

“I’m back!” She singsonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to do all the way to the end, but I decided that it would be too long. So just one more chapter to go! I also mentioned another one of my OCs, not even by name (Daniel, son of Dopey, younger brother of Dom). 
> 
> If you couldn't tell, Aladdin and Jasmine are two of my favorite Disney characters, and I believe they'd be really chill about the VK situation. They don't seem like the type to judge based on people's family/background.


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation

“Go away, mother,” Mal sighed, and Maleficent cackled.

“He’s funny. He’s very…” She snorted. “You’re very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop,” For a moment, it seemed as if Mal was going to do as his mother said, and Carly held her breath. But then Mal threw the wand to Fairy Godmother, who immediately waved it.

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-” She was cut off.

“Boo!” Maleficent slammed her staff on the floor and a wave of green magic rushed over the crowd, freezing the Auradonians. “Psych!” She walked over to Adam, taking his glasses off and staring for a moment. “Ooh, in another time, in another time!” The VKs looked at each other, disgusted by that mental image. Maleficent sang under her breath and Mal looked more freaked out by every word that came out of the evil fairy’s mouth. The Mistress of All Evil walked over to Fairy Godmother and snatched the good fairy’s wand from her frozen hand. “Ooh, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs!” She taunted the frozen woman before turning to the teenagers in front of the dais. 

“Where shall we begin?” She asked rhetorically. “Oh, I know! Why don’t we start by getting rid of  _ this _ ?” Maleficent pointed the wand at Carly and Beth’s ring flew off her finger, sliding onto the wand. The monochrome girl looked down at her hand, on the verge of tears. Maleficent ducked under Fairy Godmother’s still outstretched arm. “Pardon me, excuse me. The horns, the horns!” She righted herself. “Falling in love is weak. And ridiculous. It’s not what you want,” Mal looked at his mother, looked at Beth ring on the wand, looked at Carly’s tear-streaked face, and he snapped.

“You don’t know what she wants!” He yelled at his mother. “You don’t know what  _ any _ of us want! Mom, have you ever asked  _ me _ what  _ I  _ want?” He shook his head, eyes blazing. “I’m not you, mother!”

“Oh, obviously,” Maleficent snorted again. “I’ve had years and years and years and…  _ years _ to practice being evil. You’ll get there!” Carly rolled her eyes.  _ Oh, Hades, is this woman oblivious _ .

“No, I will not!” Mal snapped at the evil fairy that called herself his mother. “And I really wish you’d never gotten there yourself,” He shook his head. “Love is not  _ weak _ or  _ ridiculous _ . It’s actually really amazing,” The purple-haired boy looked at Carly, giving her a small smile.

“I know one thing, young man, you have  _ no room _ for love in your life,” Maleficent fumed, and Mal shook his head again.

“And now I command, wand to my hand!” The half-fae boy enchanted, and the wand flew right into his outstretched hand. He laughed a bit, startled. “Wow, it worked,”

“I hardly think so! This is tedious... and very immature! Give me the wand! Give me the wand!” The Mistress of All Evil shouted immaturely, and Carly stepped up behind Mal.

“Good is more powerful than evil,” She reminded him, and Maleficent laughed.

“Oh, please, you’re killing me!” She barked like a dog, trying to scare Carly, but Auradon had made her braver and bolder. All the horned fairy got for her troubles was a face full of Dude jumping on her. “Oh, the breath! Get off me!” She threw Dude, and Carly jumped to catch him.

“Get the scepter!” Evan muttered, and Jay rushed forward, grabbing on. The dragon eye glowed green and Maleficent leaned forward as Jay struggled, throwing her off. Carly and Evan helped her up from the floor as green smoke began to circle the evil fairy.

“You will  _ all _ regret this!” Maleficent shouted as the smoke obscured her from view. When it cleared, there was a large purple dragon in her place. The VKs scattered, and Maleficent the Dragon chased Jay as her friends yelled at her to run. She tried to hide behind the pillars, but Maleficent the Dragon cut her off. She ran back and the four of them tried to escape, but Maleficent the Dragon exhaled a stream of green fire, setting the doors ablaze. 

“Oh, come on!” Jay yelled, and Evan jumped forward, putting himself between her and Maleficent the Dragon.

“Magic mirror, shine a bright light!” He yelled, directing the light into Maleficent the Dragon’s eye and making her pause and flinch.

“Behind me!” Mal yelled, stepping in front of Evan and shielding his friends- his siblings from his mother. “Leave them alone! This is between you and me, mother!” Maleficent the Dragon’s eyes glowed the same poisonous green as her dragon eye, and Mal’s glowed to match.

“The strength of evil is good as none, when standing before four hearts as one!” He enchanted at the evil fairy, glaring into her eyes. Several long moments later, it looked as if Mal were about to break. Then, the unthinkable happened. Maleficent the Dragon lost to her son. She blinked woozily and backed up, green smoke encasing her once more, and Fairy Godmother unfroze.

“What just happened?” Evan questioned as the smoke cleared and Maleficent the Dragon had turned into Maleficent the Lizard.

“I have no idea,” Mal answered, staring at Maleficent the lizard. He was still stunned that, after sixteen years, he had finally beat his mother.

“Did you do it?” Carly asked, confused. She was a woman of science; she had no idea how magic worked!

“I don’t know,” Mal answered once more, just as puzzled as Carly. Fairy Godmother rushed forward.

“Oh, no, dear,” The good fairy said with a soft smile. “Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart, that’s why it’s so… itty-bitty,”

“Is she going to be like that forever?” Mal asked, feeling torn.

“Well, forever is a long time,” Fairy Godmother answered. “You learned to love; so can she,” Mal doubted that his mother would learn to love anytime soon. She’d probably die first. He didn’t say that to Fairy Godmother. “I believe this belongs to you,” Fairy Godmother picked up Beth’s ring and handed it to Carly, who slipped it back on her finger.

“And I believe  _ this _ belongs to  _ you _ ,” Mal handed the wand back to its owner, and she waved it.

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” The hall unfroze. The silence was broken by gasps and yells and Beth rushing forward with a roar. She bumped into Carly, who squeaked slightly, smiling. 

“Alright, let’s get this wrapped up!” Mal laughed from behind the two. Beth picked Carly up at the waist and spun her around, forcing her to grab onto her girlfriend’s shoulder for balance. The young queen placed Carly on the ground, laughing.

“Next time, I'll rescue you. Okay?” Carly laughed at Beth’s words, patting her on the shoulder.

“Let’s not let there  _ be  _ a next time,”

~

“I love you, but you are on a major time-out,” Mal heard Fairy Godmother scold her son as he walked over.

“Don’t be too hard on Jake,” Mal jumped in. “ _ I  _ was the one who put all that crazy stuff in his head,” He turned to look at the other half-fae boy. “You are amazing. Inside and out. Your mother got that right,”

“I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department,” Jake laughed, and Mal walked away. He ran into a girl, a couple of years younger than him. She had long blonde hair and was decked out in pink and blue. 

“Hi,” The girl said. Mal looked into her eyes and knew who she was. Violet was a very rare eye color. “I’m Phoebe. Sleeping Beauty’s daughter,” Mal took a deep breath, clearly preparing for the worst. “I just wanted to apologize,”  _ Wait, what? _ Mal was not expecting that. “For my brother, and my grandma. They can be…” Phoebe appeared to struggle with an accurate description.

“I get what you mean,” Mal said to her, and the princess laughed.

“Yes, well,” The blonde shrugged. “Mom and dad aren’t too pleased with them either, at the moment. I fell out of a tree yesterday when they came to visit, caught myself on a branch. They were with me at the nurse when everything went down with Grammy,” She lifted her arm to show her bandaged arm. “Fairy Godmother spoke to them, though, and I’m pretty sure Audrey is going to be grounded for a  _ long _ while,” A girl with white hair marched over, dragging a brunette with her. She passed by, grabbing Phoebe as well. “Wha- Jess!” Jess yelled something about an emergency, and Phoebe waved goodbye to Mal with an apologetic smile. Mal waved back. He then turned and ran over to where one of the royal guards was containing Maleficent the Lizard.

“Careful!” He said, slamming his hand down on the bell jar lid, which the guard had almost crushed Maleficent the Lizard’s tail with. “That’s my mom,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have Mal repeat the chant over and over again because I've always thought that was a little cringe. I also added a few more of my OCs.  
> Phoebe Rose, daughter of Aurora and Phillip and younger sister of Audrey.  
> Jessamine "Jess" Frost, daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost (yes I'm aware that he's Dreamworks, and no I do not care).  
> The brunette that Jess was dragging along is Evelyn Fitzherbert, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene.  
> I kept accidentally using she/her pronouns for Mal instead of he/him. I think I got them all, but let me know if you find any.
> 
> There will be an epilogue with the final song in it. Probably sometime today.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. In fact, this is barely the beginning.

The next generation of Auradon were all celebrating Beth being crowned queen outside Auradon Prep. There were multi-colored lights everywhere, and the girls had all changed into shorter versions of their coronation dresses. Beth stood up on a balcony, her dress now only coming down to her knees, wearing her crown. Mal stood a few feet away. 

“Is that… your parents?” Mal questioned, and Beth looked around, confused. “On the bottoms of your shoes. The newly-crowned queen looked down at her intricate gold heels, lifting one of her feet to look at the stained-glass-esque painting of her parents on the bottom.

“Yeah,” Beth said, smiling. Mal nodded, looking down at the dancing teenagers below them. He caught sight of Phoebe, dancing with a much less panicked Jess and the same brunette from earlier, now standing of her own free will. Emira quickly joined them.

“You know,” He started. “Carly really likes you,” Beth stared at him. “If you hurt her, I’ll have to hurt you, queen or not, She’s like… my little sister,” Mal meant it, but he still winced at the comparison, feeling like he was replacing Hayleigh. Beth noticed.

“I won’t hurt her, Mal, but is something wrong?” She asked, concerned for her friend. Mal looked at her, suddenly deciding that he should tell her.

“It’s just…” He sighed. “I _have_ a little sister,” She looked at him, surprised.

“I thought Maleficent only had one-”

“She did,” Mal interrupted. “Hayleigh’s my half-sister. Daughter of…” He hesitated. “Of Hades and Persephone,” Beth’s eyes widened in understanding and then softened.

“Maybe we can bring her over next,” Beth suggested brightly.

“Next?”

“Well, yeah,” Beth said. “Do Carly, Evan, and Jay have any family members that I should get off the Isle?”

“I thought…” Mal shook his head. “You mean, we didn’t blow this for everyone?”

“Of course not,” Beth told him. “You four made the right decision, and you stood up to Maleficent! You’re heroes!” She looked at the half-fae demi-god. “Is there anyone the other three would want off the Isle?” Mal looked at her, sighed, and told her about Carly and Jay’s cousins and about Evan’s relationship with the Tremaines.

~

“Oh yeah

Oh yeah yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

You can make it happen

Ohay, Ohay Hey!”

Beth, still on the balcony with Mal, began to sing.

“Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise

Write the book story of our lives,

This is us taking back the night.”

Everyone else joined in.

“Ohay, Ohay”

Mal leaned over the railing, also singing.

“Break the spell,

We were born this way

Be yourself, forget the DNA,

Everybody raise your hands and say”

“Ohay, Ohay”

Evan, dancing with Dom below, sang as well.

“Sound the alarm, get on your feet

Let's set it off and rock this beat

Dance till your heart is wild and free”

“Ooh, Oh, Oh”

“Feeling the power, let it all out,

Like what you see in the mirror, shout

We got the keys, the kingdom's ours”

Everyone sang together, dancing in an organized mess of color.

“Ooh, Oh, Oh,

Ohay, Ohay Hey

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

Start a chain reaction,

Never let it stop!

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off

On the right

Get ready, set it off

To the left

We got to set it off!”

Jay and Carly sat together by the grass. They got up and started rapping.

“Yo, it's time to set this thing off

Let's make it happen now

I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors

Show 'em my passion sound”

They sat on a bench, on either side of Jake and took his hands, dancing with him.

“They all told me to back down

Judging me 'cause of my background

Thinking ‘bout changing my path

Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now”

Jay sat down on the stairs and Azia walked over to her confidently, wearing purple and gold and singing.

“Feeling the power, let it all out

Like what you see in the mirror, shout”

Jay took her hand and sang with her.

“We got the keys, the kingdom's ours”

Once again, everyone sang and danced together. Carly climbed the stairs and Mal jumped from the balcony, landing in a roll. Carly rolled her eyes and faced Beth.

“Ooh Oh Oh

Oh yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah, let's set this off

Start a chain reaction,

Never let it stop!

Let's set it off

Let's set this off!

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off (come on)

We got to set it off (that's right)

Get ready, set it off (to the left)

We got to set it off

Get ready, set it off,

We got to set it off,

Get ready to set it off (come on)

3, 2, 1, uh”

Beth and Carly almost kissed but pulled away at the last moment.

  
  


“Ooh yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

Start a chain reaction

Never let it stop

Let's set it off

Let's set this off (oh yeah)

Let's set this off

You can make it happen

With everything you got

Let's set it off

Get ready, set it off (come on)

We go to set it off (to the left)

Get ready, set it off (to the right)

We got to set it off”

As they all danced and sang, Carly couldn’t help but feel nervous about the future. She had no real reason to, Fairy Godmother was fixing the barrier as they spoke and Maleficent was a tiny lizard. Still, she felt that this wasn’t really the end; in fact, it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got to 75 pages in google docs. This is the first time I've ever finished a multi-chapter story, too. And I did it on top of writing a script for a group project in Theatre Arts (the play is about students from Gay Hell, Michigan trying to do a group project and it ends with us all screaming at each other and sobbing incoherently. Yes, Gay Hell, Michigan is a real place.)
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do for Descendants 2. I do intend on writing it, but I don't see Carly/Carlos as someone who would run back to the Isle, what with her/his mom... But Mal doesn't have the stress of dating the queen/king, so...
> 
> Also, regarding Hayleigh: she was originally an OC of mine (daughter of Hades and Persephone) from before I read the books, and then I started writing this and she kinda fused with Hadie. So she’s technically genderbent Hadie, but I got attached to the name “Hayleigh”.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, it would mean so much to me.


End file.
